Luz cinérea
by Tammys
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE CALÍGENE: /s/12977399/1/Cal%C3%ADgine Ya conocemos a Jasmett. Ya sabemos como piensa y lo que siente ¿Pero qué ocurre con Max?
1. Aviso

**CONTINUACIÓN DE CALÍGENE: s/12977399/1/Cal%C3%ADgine**

 **Hola mis bellas lectoras, les voy a dejar por aquí este primer capítulo. Como ya leyeron es Calígene, pero vista desde el punto de vista de Max. Déjenme saber qué les parece. Si les interesa seguiré escribiéndolo, sino lo dejamos hasta aquí.**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Abrazos y besos.**

 **Tammy**


	2. Primera vista

**Capítulo 1**

 ** _Primera vista_**

— ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo al instituto? —preguntaba mi diminuta hermana Candy haciendo un tierno mohín con sus labios mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su vaso con sangre de cerdo.

—Porque tienes trece años—le dije sacándole la lengua para llevar a cabo mi pasatiempo preferido, irritarla.

—Ya estoy preparada para aprender más—dijo de forma demasiado entusiasta. —Siempre tengo que estar compartiendo mi tiempo con niñitos, quiero tener física, química, matemáticas…

—Puedes leer mis libros del instituto—le ofrecí, terminando el contenido de mi vaso de un sorbo largo.

La sangre de chancho no era mi preferida, pero ya habíamos drenado demasiada sangre de las reses y debíamos dejarlas recuperarse. No pude evitar hacer un rictus con mis ojos cuando el líquido espeso pasó por mi tráquea.

—No quiero leer tus libros—me contradijo obstinada. —Quiero ir al instituto como tú.

—Pareces de diez años Candy, deja ya de soñar con imposibles— coarté sus ilusiones y desarmé sus rulos carmesí con mis dedos, ella solo frunció sus labios a modo de puchero.

Terminamos de desayunar en nuestra soledad, nuestros padres se iban temprano los días de semana, pasaban la mayor parte del día trabajando juntos en su pequeño estudio jurídico, defendiendo gente de escasos recursos, con casos que ningún abogado quiere tomar pro-bono. Candy tomó nuestros recipientes vacíos y los enjuagó velozmente.

—Ve a tomar tus cosas que debo dejarte en el COLEGIO—le dije la última palabra con especial énfasis, a lo que me respondió mostrándome su pequeña rosada lengua.

Ella corrió como un rayo hacia su habitación y estuvo frente a mí en medio segundo, antes que pueda siquiera parpadear. La miré con advertencia entrecerrando mis ojos.

—Lo siento— se disculpó observando mis facciones de fingida severidad. —Se me olvida actuar como humana en la casa.

—Lo sé—me apacigüé. —Pero cuanto más practiques, más fácil será llevarlo a cabo.

—Sí, sí—asintió de forma exageradamente lenta con su cabeza, tanto así que sus rizos no se movieron ni medio milímetro de su posición. — Humana por dentro y por fuera—repitió la frase que yo siempre le mencionaba.

—Exacto—coincidí con ella. —Es la única forma que tenemos de conectarnos con lo que verdaderamente somos en nuestro interior, no con lo que se supone que seamos.

Nuestra transformación en vampiros, nuestro cambio físico, nos exigía también un cambio intrínseco. Se suponía que al convertirte en un ser un perfecto e inmortal, tus acciones deberían cambiar, alimentándote de humanos, tomando su vida como si no valiera nada, quebrantando tu naturaleza compasiva a cambio de no morir nunca. Pero yo había llevado nuestra existencia más allá de eso, solos nos alimentábamos de sangre animal y nos esforzábamos por mantener una postura humana las 24hs del día, hasta habíamos aplacado nuestro instinto de caza, relacionándonos con las personas lo más que podíamos. Lo había conseguido conmigo mismo y con mis padres, Candy aún se resistía a dejar de lado el beneficio de su agilidad y velocidad, pero mejoraba con cada día que pasaba.

Mi móvil vibró impaciente dentro de mi bolsillo delantero mientras salíamos de la casa en dirección a mi auto.

—Ephraim—dije al aparato luego de leer su nombre en la pantalla. — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien amigo ¿Tu? —respondió el aludido.

— ¡Ephraim!—gritó exaltada Candy al escuchar su nombre. — ¡Salúdalo de mi parte!

— ¿Cómo esta Candy? —preguntó mi amigo a través del teléfono en mi oreja. —La oigo desde aquí—rio.

—Bien, alucinando, como siempre—le respondí, mientras le indicaba a Candy que se suba al auto, no debería llegar tarde a sus clases el primer día, y yo tampoco.

— ¿De nuevo quiere un chimpancé de mascota? —preguntó mi amigo.

—No, ahora quiere ser adulta—le respondí, y observé de reojo como Candy me hacía burla gesticulando sin voz mis palabras.

—No sería Candy si no tuviera tantas fantasías—me dijo mi amigo entre risas para luego hacer un silencio sepultural y advertirme. —Oye, te llamaba para ponerte al tanto de algo…

— ¿Qué pasó ahora? —le pregunté burlón, presionando el botón de arranque del motor que ronroneó suavemente.

Cada tanto mi amigo llamaba para invitarme a fogatas en la playa y hacer bodyboarding, pero la mayoría de las llamadas lamentablemente se debían a que alguien se había accidentado o estaba enfermo, era el médico particular de la manada gracias a mi don sanador.

—No amigo, nada grave—me respondió enseguida. —Solo que hay nuevos vampiros en Forks—agregó de forma vertiginosa, como si la rapidez en la pronunciación de las palabras le quitaran el peso.

— ¿Estás de broma? —pregunté, Candy se paralizó a mi lado, quedando inmóvil como una estatua en el asiento del copiloto, que ella no tenga nada para decir era algo serio.

—Son vampiros de ojos dorados—me aclaró al notar la preocupación en mi voz. —Son como tu familia y están junto a un hombre lobo, como una gran familia ¿Puedes creerlo?

—No, no puedo—le confesé intranquilo pero sin dejar de poner atención en la conducción. — ¿Estás hablándome en serio o es una tus bromas?

—Hermano, vino el hombre lobo buscando su antigua manada y nos contó de estos vampiros que están con él.

— ¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Candy, recobrando su personalidad chispeante. — ¿Hay alguno pequeño como yo?

—Son ocho—respondió Ephraim a las preguntas que me formulaba Candy.

—Wow—exclamó mi hermana, yo solo me mantuve silencioso, aun impactado. —Max reacciona, entre ocho vampiros quizás haya alguna para ti, es tu oportunidad.

—Oh no, no lo creo—respondió mi amigo a través del teléfono a las divagaciones de mi hermana. —Creo que están emparejados, pero no lo sé con seguridad, Harry habló con ellos, lo único que se a ciencia cierta es que se alimentan de animales, como ustedes y que reactivaron un antiguo pacto de tregua con la manada.

—Me dejaste atónito—respondí al teléfono, raramente me paralizaba por la sorpresa, es difícil que después de vivir cincuenta años como inmortal algo te sorprenda. — ¿Puedo pasar más tarde por la reserva?

—Por supuesto, hermano—concedió, se escuchaba contento de haberme pillado. —Siempre son bienvenidos.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos—le dije antes de cortar la conversación.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? —me preguntó Candy.

—No, no realmente—le respondí con total sinceridad estacionándome frente a su colegio, que quedaba a unas cuadras del instituto donde cursaba mis clases.

—Quizás es tu oportunidad de conocer alguna vampira como nosotros ¡Estoy tan emocionada! —exclamó tocando sus mejillas.

—Relájate—le recordé mirando hacia fuera del vehículo, sus compañeros ya estaban esperando frente a la puerta. —No creo que eso suceda, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

Mi hermana tenía la particularidad de alterarse y emocionarse con mucha facilidad, a pesar de no poder dormir soñaba demasiado.

—Intentaré relajarme, pero no creo que lo consiga—me dijo y agregó antes de bajar del auto. —Estoy tan emocionada.

—Pórtate bien—le dije. —Y sé humana—le recordé en un susurro cuando bajó del auto.

No me contestó, solo revoleteó con demasiada esbeltez hacia la entrada donde estaban otras niñas cuchicheando sobre otros niños. Debería practicar con ella su postura, era demasiado cautivadora, se suponía que las niñas de trece años no deben comportarse de forma tan elegante. Conduje hasta el instituto a gran velocidad, sin dejar de pensar en lo que me había contado Ephraim, otro aquelarre de vampiros con ojos dorados en Forks ¿Cómo era eso posible? Otros vampiros con nuestra dieta, resultaba difícil de creer, casi imposible. Durante mi existencia solo había conocido vampiros que se alimentaban de sangre humana. Conocer estos nuevos habitantes de Forks me intrigaba demasiado, debería hablar seriamente con mis padres sobre hacerles una visita.

—Eh, Max—me dijo Tayler golpeando mi ventanilla ni bien aparqué mi auto en el lugar de siempre. Me habría hecho sobresaltar de no haberlo visto venir con mi visión periférica, gracias a mis sentidos súper desarrollados.

Él era uno de los primeros compañeros que había conseguido en el instituto, luego se fueron uniendo Adams, Carl y Eric a nuestro grupo. En la actualidad, después de compartir dos años juntos, todos decían que éramos amigos inseparables.

—Tayler—lo mencioné a modo de saludo, tomando su mano y estrechándole un medio abrazo.

—Ahí están los demás—me indicó señalando la entrada donde estaba el tumulto de alumnos, a un costado estaban detenidos el resto de nuestros amigos.

— ¿Qué onda? —nos dijo Carl al vernos.

—Primer día de clases, otra vez—bufó Adams. — ¿No puede pasar algo interesante alguna vez en este pueblo?

— ¿Qué esperas? —le preguntó Tayler. —Lo más interesante que verás es a Eric ganar alguna vez en el FIFA.

—Cállate—le dijo Eric golpeándole el hombro.

—Me enteré que tenemos una compañera nueva—comentó Carl. —Su padre es cirujano y trabaja en el hospital con mi tía.

— ¿Tu tía la enfermera? —preguntó Taylor. — ¿La que está buena?

—Sí, esa misma—le respondió Carl, acostumbrado a que nuestro amigo se baboseé con su joven tía.

— ¿Quién es esa compañera nueva? —preguntó Eric mirando en todas direcciones.

—Esperemos que sea al menos la mitad de sexy que la tía de Carl—dijo Tayler sobreexcitado, también buscándola entre las caras de los ya conocidos alumnos.

—Ni siquiera la conocen y ya la están acosando—los reprendí, negando con mi cabeza en gesto de desaprobación. —Son un caso serio.

—Obvio, tengo que ser lo primero que vea al llegar—me respondió acomodando su cabello excesivamente corto.

—Apuesto cincuenta a que se enamora de Max en tres días—soltó Adams, tendiendo su mano al grupo.

—En dos días—tomó su mano Carl aceptando la apuesta con emoción.

— ¡Como si yo fuera a tener una chance con el galán!— se burló Tayler al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el sonoro timbre que anunciaba el inicio del calvario.

Solo les sonreí abriéndome paso entre los alumnos hacia mi clase, ellos siempre creían que todas las niñas del instituto estaban enamoradas de mí y nunca entendían por qué yo me negaba siquiera a mirarlas. Estaba seguro de que ellos creían que era gay, aunque nunca lo mencionarían. La pura realidad era que podía escuchar todas las cosas que ellas hablaban de mí, y solo lograban espantarme.

— _Janet, ahí viene, está por llegar a tu lado_ —le susurraba a modo de indicación una niña asiática a su compañera rubia. — _Actúa normal._

Por "actuar normal", la rubia entendió que tenía que empujarme desmedidamente cuando pasara cerca de ella. Yo habría creído que actuar normal, significaba no hacer nada, a lo mucho podría significar saludar con un gesto de la mano.

—Lo siento—me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa demasiado pronunciada, dejando ver demasiados dientes.

—No pasa nada, Janet—le dije, y me percaté de mi error al momento de cometerlo, tantos años como vampiro y aún seguía haciendo las mismas estupideces en mi intento por ser lo más humano posible.

—Recuerdas mi nombre—susurró esperanzada, acercándose demasiado hacia mi boca.

¿Cómo podría olvidar su nombre? Lo había escuchado recién, pero si no lo hubiera oído, igualmente sería imposible olvidarlo. Janet me acosaba todos los años, persiguiéndome por los pasillos, invitándome a salir constantemente.

—Sí, lo recuerdo—le dije alejándome dos pasos de ella pero con voz amable para no sonar descortés.

—Podríamos salir algún día—volvió a insistirme.

Esta vez se había superado, los años anteriores al menos esperaba al tercer día de clases para invitarme salir, esta vez lo había hecho a los 5 minutos. Utilicé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantener mi rostro inexpresivo y no rodar mis ojos en un gesto de desagrado.

—Llego tarde a clases—la evadí, apresurando mi paso hacia el aula de Lengua y Literatura.

Corrí a velocidad humana por los pasillos hasta el aula, allí me encontré con Adams y Taylor, que ya estaban sentados en los últimos asientos al lado de la ventana. Por más que los cinco habíamos tratado de cuadrar nuestro horario para pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en las mismas clases, no lo habíamos conseguido totalmente, dado que yo había quedado solo en Historia. Pero compartía las demás clases con Tayler al menos.

—Max—me gritó Tayler, creyendo que no los había visto. —Te guardamos este asiento —me dijo, señalando el pupitre más cercano a ellos.

—Gracias—le respondí, tomando lugar donde me había indicado, al lado de una niña morena.

La clase pasó como a cuenta gotas, dado que la introducción que estaba dando el profesor sobre la asignatura, ya la había escuchado varias veces antes y la niña que se sentaba a mí lado no dejaba de observarme como si yo fuera algo interesante. Le rogaría a Tayler que me cambie de lugar, lo conseguiría si lograba hacerlo ver que la niña era atractiva y podía interesarse en él, era lo único que le importaba, mujeres.

Cuando sonó el timbré Adams se marchó a su próxima clase y yo me dirigí con Tayler a la que nos correspondía a nosotros, donde nos encontramos con Carl que también cursaba matemáticas con nosotros. Esta vez tomé asiento junto con Tayler, no podría soportar los ojos de otra niña puestos constantemente en mí nuevamente.

— ¿Viste a Samantha? —le pregunté poniendo en marcha mi plan. —La chica que estaba sentada junto mí en Literatura.

— ¿La morena? —preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo con sus facciones para recordar el rostro de la niña.

—Sí—asentí. —Parecía interesada en ti.

— ¿De verdad? —se extrañó. —Habría jurado que le gustabas tú.

—Solo estaba buscando el momento para preguntarme por ti—le mentí sin sentirme ni un poco culpable al respecto, yo necesitaba mi paz mental y el necesitaba ocupar su mente en mujeres, todos felices.

—Me sentaré con ella mañana—asintió sonriente.

—Claro—concordé sintiéndome victorioso pero sin demostrarlo.

La clase fluyó vertiginosa, realicé mis ejercicios, los de Tayler y los de Carl. Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la hora de almuerzo, nos reunimos los cinco en nuestro punto de encuentro fuera de la cafetería.

— ¿Vamos fuera? —propuso Eric. —Traje emparedados.

Era normal que la hora de almuerzo la pasáramos fuera tomando el aire fresco que nos ofrecía el paisaje de la mañana Forks. Sentarnos en el jardín a observar la espesa vegetación y conversar mayormente de mujeres, era una costumbre que habíamos instaurado gracias a la madre de Eric que enviaba emparedaros de atún para todos. Nos acomodamos en la misma banca del patio de siempre y Eric repartió las colaciones. Me lamenté en mi fuero interno tener que fingir que comía nuevamente, eso era algo que no extrañaba de ellos durante las vacaciones.

— ¿Alguno comparte clase con la chica nueva? —comenzó Tayler la conversación, dando un gran mordisco a su sándwich.

—Se llama Jasmet Cullen—aclaró Eric con suficiencia tragando rápidamente para seguir pregonando su conocimiento. —Tengo matemáticas con ella y con Camille—dijo significativamente mirando a Adams al pronunciar el nombre de la chica rubia que mantenía en vela a nuestro amigo.

—Es la que salió junto a ella de la clase ¿Verdad? —preguntó Carl mirando al informante, quien asintió. —Las vi andando juntas.

—Se sentaron juntas también en clase—agregó Eric asintiendo, como si eso fuera algo bueno.

—Se ve insignificante al lado de Camille—dijo Adams, sin poder evitar hacer un gesto bobo con su boca al decir el nombre de la chica.

— ¿Cómo es? —se interesó Tayler. — ¿Soy el único que no tiene ninguna clase con ella? ¿Está buena? —preguntó molesto introduciendo un trozo demasiado grande de emparedado a su boca.

—Yo tampoco la he visto—aclaré para aplacar el mal humor que estaba creciendo en su interior por no haber podido jugar con la muñeca nueva del pueblo.

—Es bonita—dijo Eric, logrando que Tayler coloque un gesto de ofuscación en su rostro por habérsela perdido. —Pero es muy pequeña.

—Tiene el porte de la hermana de Max—concordó Carl. —Parece de trece años, se ve minúscula al lado de Camille en eso le doy la razón a Adams.

—Me gustan pequeñas—dijo Tayler con una sonrisa torcida. —Es más fácil maniobrar con ellas.

— ¿Son un auto acaso las mujeres? —le pregunté sin poder evitar el tono de reprimenda en mi voz.

— ¿Y tú eres mi madre? —me inquirió él con sorna. —Déjate llevar por una vez en tu vida—me aconsejó golpeando mi pecho con el reverso de su mano, sin siquiera hacerme cosquillas.

Solo sonreí ante su burla, a pesar de parecer un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo Tayler tenía un gran corazón y era un buen amigo, ese que siempre está cuando lo necesitas. Solo tenía un problema no resuelto con las mujeres y el sexo.

—Pero es bonita—sentenció Carl, retomando el tema conversación, definitivamente Jasmett Cullen iba a ser lo único de lo que se hablara los primeros meses de clases.

—Da más detalles—le pidió Tayler con el entusiasmo a flor de piel y luego se dirigió hacia mí. — ¿Vas a comerte eso? —señaló mi sándwich que solo tenía un pequeño mordisco.

Negué con un gesto de mi cabeza y se lo entregué, eternamente agradecido del hambre que generaba en ellos encontrarse en plena etapa de desarrollo.

—Es castaña, de cabello largo y liso—comenzó a describir Carl.

—Ojos verdes—agregó Eric con un gesto campechano que demostraba que le gustaban sus ojos.

—Tiene bonita sonrisa—concedió Adams y todos lo miramos sorprendidos de que haya encontrado algo bello en otra mujer, dado que creíamos imposible que observara a otra chica que no fuera Camille. Ella era fue su objeto de obsesión el último año y seguramente de este también.

—Con que tenga todos los dientes me conformo—afirmó Tayler divertido de sí mismo y yo hice un gesto de desaprobación con mi rostro que él notó. — ¿Y tú cuando vas a darle una oportunidad a la caliente Janet? —me preguntó.

—Jamás—afirmé sin evitar hacer un gesto de asco.

— ¿Eres ciego? O ¿Tonto?—me preguntó, y yo finalicé en mi mente la pregunta que deseaba realizar y no se animaba ¿o gay?

—Simplemente no me interesa—intenté que la conversación terminara ahí, pero Tayler no iba a dejar que eso suceda.

—Está muerta contigo.

—No es mi tipo—le respondí sin querer darle demasiad importancia.

—Ninguna es tu tipo—mencionó Adams, quien estaba de acuerdo con nuestro amigo.

— ¿Cuál es tu tipo? —se interesó Carl.

—Interesantes—afirmé y agregué para dar mayor detalle y evitar más preguntas incomodas. —Poder conversar con ellas es lo mínimo que exijo.

—Pufff—exclamó Tayler. —Podría hablar de muchas cosas con Janet.

—Del clima, por ejemplo—se burló Carl.

—O de moda—se unió Eric.

El timbre que anunciaba el final del almuerzo me salvó de la tortura de tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones. Pero ellos no cesaron su parloteo.

—Es obvio que si te interesan las mujeres inteligentes no quieras salir con Janet—estuvo de acuerdo Adams conmigo. —Compartía una clase con ella el año pasado y llegué a la conclusión de que es realmente tonta.

—El problema de ustedes es que son demasiados románticos—nos criticó Tayler, arrojando los restos de nuestro almuerzo al tacho de la basura y marcando el camino hacia el interior del instituto. —El objetivo solo es pasarla bien.

—Las mujeres no son el objeto de tu diversión, Tayler—le dije nuevamente sin poder dejar a un lado mi tono de desaprobación, comenzaba a sentirme como su madre realmente, ahora entendía porque siempre el me repetía lo mismo.

—Pero podemos divertirnos juntos—aclaró. —Yo también las hago divertir a ellas—agregó generando la risa de todos que lo seguíamos.

—Yo soy el único que tiene Historia—les dije con la intención de dirigirme solo a esa clase.

—Te acompañamos—propuso Eric siguiéndome en dirección al pabellón 2 donde tendría la asignatura mencionada.

—Adams—le llamó Taylor con un chasquido de sus dedos como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea brillante. —Ya que la nueva se junta con tu chica, podríamos hacer una cita doble—propuso elevando su ceja en su gesto pervertido característico.

—Como si fuera a darse cuenta de que existes—se burló Adams sin dejar de caminar por los pasillos.

—Claro, como si Camille supiera que tú existes—le devolvió el golpe a su dignidad, ofendido.

—La nueva ya debe estar averiguando quien es este de aquí—me codeó Eric en las costillas cuando estaba en el umbral de la clase de Historia, a la que ya había llegado tarde y estaba repleta de alumnos.

—Es esa—me indicó Carl con un gesto de su cabeza a una niña que estaba sentada en el primer asiento con un libro abierto sobre su mesa.

—Piérdanse—les ordené riendo mientras los empujaba para que se vayan a sus respectivas clases.

Instintivamente y como si fuera un humano más interesado por el juguete nuevo en la mañana de navidad, la miré embobado. Ignorando como las respiraciones de las demás mujeres del salón se agitaban y me hacían lugar a sus lados incitando a que me siente con ellas, fijé mis ojos en los suyos que me sostenían la mirada, desafiantes y algo más… Podría jurar que era miedo esa chispa que denotaban. La observé tensarse al sentir el peso de mi mirada, no debería ser fácil para ella mantener esa postura así que parpadeé preocupándome por mantener un gesto cordial y bajé mí mirada, intentado así dejar de incomodarla. Me era sumamente difícil no observarla ya que había un aura extraña en ella. Más allá de su acertado maquillaje y su cabello increíblemente lacio, se veía frágil, fatigada y exhausta. Lo podía notar por mi don, incluso a varios pasos de distancia de ella notaba que algo andaba mal con su salud.

Medité medio segundo dónde sentarme, tenía varias posibilidades debido a las chicas que me miraban provocativamente y las oía susurrar con otras, rezando que las eligiera como compañeras. Pero descifrar la enfermedad que habitaba en ella me llamaba notablemente la atención, así que me acerqué hasta su lado. Cada paso que daba hacia su dirección acrecentaba el peso de su aura de enfermedad. Para cuando me senté a su lado se me hacía difícil dejar mis manos sobre el pupitre y no tocarla. Algo estaba realmente mal con su salud, lo percibía con demasiada intensidad. Su enfermedad se estrellaba en mí como una ola a un rompiente.

Para cuando ideé mi plan de presentarme y estrecharle la mano, la profesora lo deshizo ingresando en el aula y cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de ella. Mi compañera de pupitre dio un respingo, elevándose de su asiento como uno de esos payasos que saltan de su caja cuando la cuerda de la música se acaba. Todos, incluso yo mismo, la observamos perplejos ante su brinco.

— ¿Ocurre algo señorita…?—comenzó a preguntarle la profesora, observándola detenidamente e incitándola a que le diga su nombre.

—Jas…mett—respondió ella con voz suave y vibrante entre quejidos, parecía que le faltaba el aire y hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para respirar, quizás de los pulmones venía su padecimiento. Pero definitivamente su enfermedad no era una simple neumonía, su aura me indicaba otra cosa, era algo más grave —Jasmett Cullen, no me siento muy bien profesora—continuó su explicación, dándole la razón a mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué le ocurre señorita Cullen? —preguntó acercándose hacia ella con paso apresurado y notablemente preocupada con la salud de su alumna.

—No… no me encuentro… bien—respondió tomándose el abdomen con una mano y la frente con la otra, algo en su gesto no me convenció de sus palabras, de no estar sintiendo su enfermedad con mi don no le habría creído. —Me… falta... el… ai…re—agregó para reafirmarme su excesiva actuación.

Quizás se sentía mal y deseaba salarse las clases, por eso exageraba de esa forma. Definitivamente no se sentía bien, eso era seguro, mi don me lo estaba gritando. Ella estaba enferma.

—De acuerdo, vaya a enfermería—le ordenó algo inquieta la profesora para luego acercarse a ella, tomarla por los hombros y acompañarla hasta la puerta. —Mejórese por favor—le deseo al llegar al umbral.

Escuché como prácticamente la niña trastabillaba por el pasillo una vez la profesora ingresó nuevamente al aula.

—Alguien que la acompañe por favor—solicitó la profesora observando a la clase, y luego agregó en un susurro inaudible para el oído humano. —No creo que llegue a la enfermería sin desmayarse por el camino.

Me levanté de inmediato, ofreciéndome gustoso para esa tarea. Era mi oportunidad para tocarla y finalmente salir de esta duda que me estaba consumiendo los pensamientos. Seguramente, con la excusa de facilitarle el andar, me permitiría mantener mi mano sobre la suya el tiempo suficiente para descifrar el malestar que le ocasionaban aquellos síntomas. Incluso si me mostraba lo suficientemente atento e interesado en ella, me dejaría sostenerla por más tiempo para sanarla.

Me apresuré a salir del aula e ir en su búsqueda, se había alejado varios metros así que le grité mientras la perseguía a un trote humano.

— ¡Espera!

Ella se detuvo en el mismo momento que oyó mi voz y giró sobre sus pies justo cuando ya estaba detrás de ella. Le dediqué mi sonrisa más agradable para inspirarle confianza en mí. No podía evitar observarla con la curiosidad tatuada en la frente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó de forma brusca, diría que casi grosera, pero como no lo conocía no podía dar por afirmado este hecho, quizás era solo su forma de hablar.

—Vengo a acompañarte hacia la enfermería—le dije con voz sugestiva, debería utilizar mis encantos para que me dejara tocarla. Aunque realmente nunca antes me había tenido que esforzar para que alguna dama sucumbiera ante mis encantos, era algo que se nos daba natural a los vampiros.

—No necesito que me acompañes, gracias—me contradijo con el rostro serio y la ofuscación resplandeciendo en sus ojos.

Su sequedad me desconcertó por completo, ella realmente estaba siendo grosera conmigo. No había forma de que esa niña que se veía como una dulce y tierna muchacha fuera tan brusca en sus tratos. Incluso los chicos la habían descripto como alguien con linda miraba y agradable sonrisa. Por sus modales al hablarme podría apostar que tenía algún tipo de resentimiento conmigo, como si yo fuera su exnovio, quien la engaño con su mejor amiga y ahora la estaba volviendo a buscar arrepentido.

Ella comenzó a darse la vuelta para seguir su camino, iba a dejarme hablando solo con mis dudas y pensamientos revoloteando en torno a ella.

—No—le dije a modo de orden, pero sin desear que sonara así y tomé su mano en mi intento apresurado por descifrarla.

Ese primer momento que nuestros dedos se encontraron lo sentí, su contacto me reafirmaba a rugidos la enfermedad que padecía, podía sentirla subiendo por cada uno de mis nervios. Era algo grave, algo serio, era peor de lo que había pensado, pero se retiró de mi contacto demasiado rápido como para terminar de interpretarlo.

Me observó asustada y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, como si me hubiera propasado con ella en se ínfimo contacto, como si la hubiera ultrajado. Recordé la frialdad de mis dedos, debió haber sentido mi tacto como un cubo de hielo en sus yemas. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a mi temperatura como lo estaban el resto de mis amigos, que pensaban que tenía algún problema de circulación. No pude evitar sentirme como un estúpido, olvidando mi naturaleza de vampiro en mi intento por conocerla.

—Lo siento—me disculpé y guardé mi mano en mi bolsillo para evitar cometer más errores. —Tengo un poco frío—me expliqué sonriéndole levemente para que no prestara mayor atención a mi desliz.

—No me interesa, no me toques y puedo ir sola a la enfermería— escupió con tono completamente violento, ya no era simple brusquedad.

No pude evitar retroceder un paso ante su grosería, si hubiera sido humano me habría aterrado su conducta. Me observaba con total desprecio, como si se estuviera debatiendo en su interior si asesinarme o permitirme seguir viviendo. Ya no se comportaba solo como una ex despechada, se comportaba como si yo hubiera asesinado a toda su familia y los hubiera prendido fuego mientras ella observaba. Sin darme lugar a debatir se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino con paso firme y seguro.

Volví a la clase que ya había comenzado y la profesora me abordó al sentarme en mi pupitre.

— ¿Cómo está la Srita. Cullen?

—Mejor, Silvia la atenderá—le mentí pretendiendo que la había acompañado a la enfermeria.

La profesora asintió sin sospechar que mi compañera se había escapado de mi custodia. Mientras me acoplaba a la tarea que ya estaban realizando el resto de los alumnos, intenté escuchar localizar la voz de Jasmett en el instituto. Trataba de percibir si había llegado a la enfermería y estaba hablando con Silvia, o si simplemente se había marchado a su casa. Pero entre tanto bullicio que emitían los alumnos desde sus aulas no podía localizarla, sin contar el hecho de que prácticamente no conocía su voz serena solo la había oído aullarme de forma brusca y con violencia.

Me pareció percibir la voz de la enfermera entre la de otras mil personas, a los pocos minutos de ponerme a escuchar con detenimiento

— _No llores pequeña, ahí viene tu hermano y te llevará a casa_.

Pero no podía asegurar que sea Silvia, ni que le estuviera hablando a ella en caso de serlo. Pero si era así ¿Por qué la iría a buscarla su hermano? ¿Su padre no era médico? El debería estar preocupado por ella ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que su hija estaba enferma? Intenté volver a escuchar, pero no percibía ya más nada además de bullicio y las conversaciones que mantenían en susurros mis compañeros. Si no hubiera dejado atrás mis instintos de caza mi sentido de la audición sería mucho más desarrollado que ahora, como lo era en un principio. Al igual que los reflejos, la velocidad y el olfato, había dejado de lado mis sentidos archí mega súper desarrollados al no alimentarme de humanos y ni siquiera cazar. Ahora mis sentidos eran solo era súper desarrollados y eso muchas veces no bastaba para escuchar conversaciones a grandes distancias o para oler presas a kilómetros.

Si Candy me escuchara preocupándome por una chica se burlaría de mi durante todo un año, o simplemente se moriría de la emoción. Esa emoción solo duraría hasta que se enterara que lo único que me obsesiona de ella era su enfermedad. No era la primera vez que me sucedía, ya me había obsesionado anteriormente con alguien que padecía algún malestar y no podía parar hasta saber que le ocurría. Siempre lograba fastidiar a Candy con eso quien me decía que me ponía "monótonamente imposible de empatizar". Su don increíble le permitía ponerse en los zapatos del otro, permitiéndole sentir lo mismo que sentía la persona con la que se conectaba. Comúnmente lo hacía conmigo, sin desearlo incluso. Así que para evitar un sermón al llegar a casa me relajé, desviando mis pensamientos el resto de la clase para concentrarlos en la tarea que había dado la profesora, algo que realice a la perfección.


	3. La obsesión

**Capítulo 2**

 ** _La obsesión_**

Lo que quedaba de clases transcurrió como de costumbre, de forma lenta y monótona. El tedio era a lo que menos me había conseguido acostumbrar en esta vida de inmortalidad. Tener que pasar tantas horas escuchando a diversos profesores repetir lo mismo año tras año, era lo más parecido a una tortura que podía imaginar. Era la representación del infierno en la tierra que teníamos que vivir los que éramos como yo. Al menos estos años en Forks habían sido mucho más llevaderos que los anteriores.

Durante los últimos cinco años recién pude dedicarme a perfeccionar mi humanidad, dado que anterior a eso me había concentrado con todas mis fuerzas en controlar absolutamente mis instintos de caza y mi sed infinita. Esto me permitió congeniar de mil maravillas con el alumnado humano en Forks, dándome la posibilidad de conocer a Tyler y a los demás chicos, que conseguían hacer estos momentos menos terribles.

— ¿Ya viste a la nueva? —me preguntó Tayler volviendo al trivial acontecimiento de la nueva incorporación al pequeño grupo de alumnos del instituto de Forks, obligándome a recordar mi nueva obsesión.

—Se retiró enferma—le expliqué con simpleza para que dejara pasar el tema, concentrándome en el examen nivelador de biología que teníamos que hacer para ver cómo se formarían las parejas de laboratorio ese año.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —fingió preocuparse para continuar hablando de ella.

—No lo sé—le dije, intentando no sonar tan inquieto sobre el tema de su salud como realmente estaba. Se lo creyó totalmente. — ¿Podrías concentrarte en el examen? Por favor—le pedí deteniéndome a mirarlo para que me prestara atención. —No quiero otro año de laboratorio completamente solo—le dije y era la mera realidad, a pesar de ser un mentecato la mayor parte del tiempo, Tayler me ayudaba a sobrellevar el peso de mi eterno aburrimiento.

Él entendió mi recriminación e hizo un gran intento por completar el resto del examen. Lo escuché repreguntarse las opciones que tenía como respuesta varias veces antes de escribir, pero la mayoría de sus especulaciones eran incorrectas. Como todos los años, puse lo mejor de mí para intentar soplarle las respuestas. Lamentablemente el profesor ya conocía nuestras intenciones y nos observaba fijamente, más que a cualquier otro par de alumnos de la clase, así que no pude más que dedicarme a observar las numerosas grietas que surcaban el techo el resto de la clase, luego de entregar primero el examen.

Cuando al fin sonó el timbre que daba por finalizado ese calvario, nos encontramos todos a la salida del instituto para dirigirnos hacia la clase de educación física.

Una vez en el vestuario, nos cambiamos con el habitual equipo de gimnasia. Unos pantalones de jogging y una camiseta de algodón, tan simple como eso. Mientras me quitaba la camisa, un muchacho que estaba a mi espalda exclamó.

—Me había olvidado lo blanco que eras, Samuels—reconocí su voz como la Evans, un muchacho simple que solía cruzarme por los pasillos del instituto.

— ¿Estás mirando mis músculos? —alardeé para desviar la atención de mi piel nívea y más dura que el mármol mismo.

—Ya quisieras…—bromeó.

—Ustedes me asustan—nos dijo Taylor con un exagerado gesto de desaprobación.

Cuando estaba terminando de cambiarme, escuché como los muchachos comentaban diversas cosas respeto a mi apariencia en voz tan baja que creían que no podía oírlos. Sin prestarles atención me encaminé hacia la clase de Educación Física.

Ni bien puse un pie dentro del gimnasio, me tensé por completo al notar que algo no andaba bien. Mi desarrollado sentido del olfato me indicaba que un vampiro andaba cerca, su efluvio era inconfundible, y no era el de ningún otro miembro de mi familia. Candy en su aburrimiento a veces vagaba por Forks, pero mis padres ya se lo habían prohibido y, además, ese no era para nada su olor. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se contrajeron, preparados para saltar en defensa de cualquier humano que pudiera estar en peligro.

—Bienvenidos—dijo una voz masculina excesivamente melodiosa.

Posé mi vista en su dueño con especial atención, sin dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos. Era unos de los vampiros que Ephraim había mencionado por teléfono en la mañana. Era un vampiro de ojos dorados, como ellos solían llamarnos. No supe que expresión habrá visto en mí, pero me sonrió ampliamente cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, dejándome ver todos sus relucientes dientes. La contorsión de mis músculos se relajó un poco al notar la expresión amable que habitaba en su rostro. Intenté devolverle el gesto.

—Soy Emmet McCarthy—explicó con voz sonora y alegre. —Su nuevo profesor de educación física y espero que esta clase sea de pura diversión

Su explicación terminó de relajarme por completo, él llevaba el mismo estilo de vida que nosotros en mi familia. No solo sus ojos lo delataban, sino la forma despreocupada con la que se dirigía a sus alumnos humanos.

—Espero que nos vayamos conociendo a medida que pasemos más tiempo juntos—nos dijo sin perder su alegría. —Ahora si son tan amables, regálenme unas vueltas alrededor del gimnasio para entrar el calor.

Todos comenzamos a hacer lo que pidió sin rechistar. La mayoría de los alumnos se mostraban entusiasmados con el júbilo del nuevo profesor y cuchicheaban contentos. Dentro de ellos, las femeninas lanzaban suspiros al pasar por su lado y varios comentaban del parecido que tenía conmigo. Era lógico que lo notaran, ambos de cabello oscuro, blancos como la nieve, tan ojerosos que parecía un defecto genético y con ojos tan castaños como la miel, podría haberse hecho pasar tranquilamente por mi hermano mayor. Yo aún no me encontraba seguro de cómo debía reaccionar. En mi mente, había divagado con este momento toda mi vida inmortal. Conocer a otro aquelarre con mi misma dieta había sido uno de mis grandes deseos, pero ahora que tenía enfrente a uno de sus integrantes no sabía cómo debía comportarme. Mantuve un trote lo más humano posible sin preocuparme por participar en los comentarios de mis amigos.

El profesor nos detuvo luego de contar quince vueltas y nos separó en grupos para un partido de basquetbol. No fue coincidencia que haya incluido en mi grupo a todos los alumnos desgarbados y poco atléticos de la clase, dado que al hacerlo, me guiño un ojo con picardía. Aprecié su intento de brindarme algo de competencia digna e impartir sana justicia, pero de todos modos los aplastaría si así lo quería. El partido transcurrió sin conflictos. Había aprendido a controlarme lo suficiente para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi escandalosa destreza y velocidad, pero esta vez tuve que dejar de lado un poco de ese excesivo control para mantener parejo el partido. Solo les permití ganar al final, con un tanto que deje anotar a Adams para sorprender a Camille. Lo que funcionó, dado que ella lo observó maravillada.

Al finalizar la clase, el profesor nos despidió luego de felicitarnos.

— ¿Te esperamos en el vestuario? —me preguntó Adams al notar que yo no me movía de mi posición.

—No—le respondí. —Vayan ustedes.

Ellos me miraron durante un segundo contrariados, siempre salíamos juntos del instituto y nos quedamos fuera conversando de cosas triviales. Por suerte no dieron mayor importancia y se fueron preguntándose qué bicho me había picado.

—No imagine encontrarte aquí—me dijo sin voltearse a mirarme una vez que todos desaparecieron.

—Lo mismo digo—confesé.

—Emmett McCarthy—se presentó nuevamente al voltearse, tendiéndome su mano.

—Max Samuels—le dije cordial tomando su mano.

—Cuando nos hacíamos pasar por estudiantes evitábamos esta clase—me contó divertido. —Por razones obvias.

—Mis amigos la toman—me expliqué.

— ¿Amigos? —preguntó alzando su ceja, lo había confundido. — ¿Tienes amigos?

—Sí—respondí dubitativo, su confusión me confundía. — ¿Usted no?

—Sí—coincidió riendo. —No son muy humanos eso sí…—agregó en un susurro que solo un vampiro podría oír, algo que me hizo reír.

—Humanos es todo lo que pude conseguir, por ahora—le dije, sin evitar sonar algo esperanzado.

— ¿Es numeroso tu aquelarre? —su pregunta no sonó como tal, algo me incitaba a pensar que sabía más de nosotros que nosotros de él, pero de todos modos le respondí.

—Somos cuatro—intenté no dar demasiada información sobre mi familia. — ¿Ustedes?

—Somos varios—se limitó a decir, el hacía lo mismo que yo, protegía a los suyos. Me gustó esa actitud, a pesar de hacerme sentir en desventaja.

—Podrías venir a conocernos—ofrecí abriéndome a las posibilidades. —De seguro ellos estarán encantados de conocer más como nosotros.

—No dudes que voy a consultarlo—aseveró.

—Genial.

—Nos vemos mañana—afirmó sin dejar de mostrar sus relucientes dientes con su sonrisa.

—Nos vemos—le dije antes de marcharme.

Estaba seguro de que Candy no se había mimetizado conmigo durante esa conversación, sino ya me hubiera llamado desesperada, o estaría esperándome fuera tan impaciente como siempre. Definitivamente alucinaría cuando le cuente de esto, de seguro me rogará venir a esta clase para confirmar que ellos verdaderamente existen. Mas vampiros como nosotros era algo que ella también ansiaba conocer y si llegaba a haber alguno de su edad no podría refrenarla.

Conduje a gran velocidad hasta mi hogar, de seguro Candy ya estaba allí esperándome para que nos alimentemos juntos como siempre habíamos.

—¿Quién es? —me preguntó ansiosa ni bien cerrar la puerta de entrada.

Dudé de conocerla tanto como creía y no supe si se refería a mi nuevo profesor vampiro o a mi nueva compañera, así que le pregunté.

— ¿Quiénes quién?

—Tu nueva obsesión—me dijo.

Se refería a Jasmett Cullen.

—Una compañera nueva—expliqué mientras dejaba las cosas del instituto sobre la mesilla de descanso e iba directo al sótano que utilizábamos como nuestra despensa de reservorio de sangre.

—Cuéntamelo todo—me pidió siguiendo bien de cerca mis pasos.

—Estoy seguro que ya lo sabes todo—le dije, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

Tomé dos bolsas con sangre de cerdo y fui hasta la cocina, en todo el trayecto Candy no dejó de observarme expectante, la notaba por más que tratara de ignorarla.

—No lo sé todo—me contradijo. —Solo sentí tu obsesión.

—Sí, claro—le respondí incrédulo.

— ¿Qué tiene? —preguntó, y capté al instante que se refería a su enfermedad.

—No lo sé—confesé dejándola sorprendida.

Habitualmente averiguaba la enfermedad que poseía las personas al primer contacto, especialmente si eran mujeres. No es por alardear, pero nadie podía resistirse a mi mirada sugestiva o mi voz insinuante. Mi record había sido un hombre muy mayor, fue quien más me costó sanar, tomando en cuenta el tiempo de averiguación de su enfermedad y el de sanación propiamente dicha. Con él que había tenido que conversar varios minutos, para luego brindarle un apretón de manos que me permitió reconocer que tenía cáncer de garganta. Al otro día me costó media de hora de conversación con él sobre sus nietos, para ganarme su confianza y que me permitiera darle un cálido abrazo que lo dejó sano. En total habían sido 36 horas.

De todos modos, no iba a por la calle tocando personas para sanarlas de cualquier mínima enfermedad, solo me involucraba con los casos que podía detectar a distancia, como Jasmett Cullen.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —inquirió mi hermana con su delicado rostro contorsionado en una mueca de confusión.

—No pude tocarla—confesé a regañadientes.

Ella lanzó una risa excesivamente cantarina.

— ¿¡Estas bromeando!?—no dejó de reírse en ningún momento. — ¡Una mujer que no se deja tocar por el encantador Max Samuels!

—Exacto—le dije, aun a desgano.

Coloqué la sangre en dos vasos y le hice un gesto de mi cabeza para que tomara asiento conmigo, quizás así dejaría de bailar de emoción al saber que me habían rechazado.

—Ya quiero conocerla—deseó dando un sorbo a su vaso.

—Es bastante grosera—le advertí con desagrado al recordarla. —Realmente dudo que la encuentres agradable.

— ¿Por qué no la vi? —lamentó no haberse mimetizado conmigo en el momento exacto en que me encontré con ella. —Probablemente se siente fea y le tiene miedo al rechazo—fantaseó y no me convenció de que ese sea su asunto particular, pero no discutía con Candy acerca de emociones. — ¿Te pareció bonita?

—No lo sé—le dije secamente. —No me detuve a mirarla de esa forma, su enfermedad era tan potente…

—Que no pudiste concentrarte en nada mas—imitó a la perfección mi tono de voz y gesto serio. — ¿Vas a obsesionarte con ella también?

—Espero que no—confesé.

Obsesionarme con las enfermedades de las personas no era algo que me agradara, el tiempo que duraba esa desagradable sensación solo podía pensar en ellas. Afortunadamente solo persistía algunas horas hasta que podía saber qué tenían y cómo curarlas, a lo mucho un día, como fue el caso del anciano que llamábamos "el record". En el caso de Jasmett sospechaba que llevaría más tiempo, dado la violencia de su carácter, así que con todas mis fuerzas esperaba no obsesionarme con ello.

—Si vas a hacerlo, avísame—me pidió. —Así evito mimetizarme contigo durante ese tiempo.

—Como si pudieras evitar mimetizarte conmigo—bromeé enfatizando el hecho de que yo era con quien más empatizaba. —Quizás podrías mimetizarte con ella para ver porqué siente ese rechazo hacia las personas.

—Ya empezaste—bufó golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano de forma dramática. —Sabes que no funciona así mi don.

—Quizás si lo intentaras—la presioné.

Ella solo podía mimetizarse con personas que conocía, y no solo eso, a veces hasta tenía que agradarle esa persona para que su don efectivamente funcionara. Yo tenía la creencia de que esto era solo una limitación de su mente y no de su don en sí.

—Lo he intentado—me dijo comenzando a irritarse. —Pero no puedo, además ¿Sabes lo horrible que es sentir las emociones de alguien que apenas conoces? —me preguntó y un genuino estremecimiento la recorrió.

—Lo sé—le dije tocando su mano con suavidad a modo de disculpas. —Lo siento.

—Vale—dijo ella y luego permaneció pensativa unos segundos antes de hablar. —Quizás podría verla mañana e intentarlo…

— ¿De verdad? —simulé que mi pregunta era de fidedigna incredulidad, pero en mi fuero interno estaba esperando que tenga ese cambio de actitud.

Habitualmente, cuando me daba una negativa ante algún pedido, la presionaba para luego disculparme apenado, tocándole su corazón y dándole tiempo para que recapacitara mi solicitud. De ese modo, casi siempre terminaba aceptando.

—Solo voy a intentarlo—me advirtió. —No quiero que me estés hostigando.

—De acuerdo—accedí y la observé distraídamente.

—Siempre consigues que haga todo lo que quieres—me miró frustrada y luego dudó. — ¿Cómo es?

— ¿Cómo es qué? —le pregunté alborotado de que haya descubierto mi técnica maestra para hacerla sucumbir ante mis peticiones.

— ¿Cómo es la chica que está enferma?

— ¿Por qué te interesa? —pregunté algo aliviado de que sea sobre ella la pregunta, pero igual la provoqué, no podía evitar hacerlo. —Pensé que te fastidiaba cuando me obsesionaba con las enfermedades.

—Sí, me fastidia—me dijo rodando sus ojos. —Pero si voy a intentar conectar con ella, necesito ir conociéndola.

Medité dubitativo sus palabras por un momento, tenía lógica. Puse toda mi concentración para evocar la imagen de la chica en mi mente.

—Sus cabellos son largos y castaños—fue lo primero que vino a mi recuerdo, su larga cabellera lacia. —Ojos verdes, piel blanca—continué rememorando. —Los chicos dicen que tiene una bonita sonrisa—agregué recordando las palabras de Adams.

— ¿Tu no la viste?

— ¿El qué? —siempre formulaba preguntas inconclusas que me descolocaban.

—Su sonrisa—explicó como si fuera una obviedad, logrando que sonría.

—No—confesé. —Solo vi sus dientes cuando me gruñó.

Candy se rio a carcajadas con jovialidad ante mi expresión.

—Mañana yo daré mi veredicto—sentenció aun riendo.

—Gracias—le dije sinceramente mientras terminaba el contenido del vaso de un largo sorbo conteniendo mi respiración para no olerla, odiaba esa sangre. — ¿Sabes a quien más me encontré el día de hoy y no notaste? —le pregunté para compensarle su buena predisposición conmigo.

— ¿A quién? —se emocionó instantáneamente.

—A uno de los vampiros que Ephraim nos contó—mencionar a mi amigo me hizo recordar que debería ir a visitarlo, ya había comenzado a obsesionarme con la chica, olvidando todas mis demás responsabilidades solo por su enfermedad.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh Por Dios! —su emoción creció de forma desmesurada. — ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Cuéntamelo todo.

—Es mi profesor de Educación Física, se llama Emmett McCarthy y parece buen tipo—expliqué conteniendo mi risa ante su euforia.

— ¿Cuándo voy a poder hablar con él?

—No lo sé—le dije intentando sonar serio. —Tengo que asegurarme que no sea peligroso—ella hizo un mohín de desagrado con su boca ante mis palabras. — Lo entiendes ¿Verdad?

—Sí—dijo tajante, su optimismo había desaparecido. —Pero cuéntame más, por favor.

—A mi regreso—le dije levantándome para depositar mi vaso vacío en el fregadero.

— ¿Vas a irte? ¿Justo ahora? —se ofuscó.

—Le debo la visita a la manada—le expliqué acercándome a ella para alborotar sus rizos del color de fuego, notando al hacerlo que no había vaciado su vaso aún. —Termínate eso—le ordené.

—No me gusta la sangre de cerdo—explicó arrugando su nariz exageradamente en un gesto de desagrado.

—Lo sé—coincidí con ella. — A mí tampoco, pero debemos alimentarnos como corresponde.

—Para evitar momentos indeseados—terminó mi frase. —Lo sé—agregó para luego zamparse el contenido en un solo movimiento veloz a la vez que cerraba sus ojos con extremada fuerza. —Listo—me dijo abriendo sus ojos amarillos y mostrándome el vaso vacío.

—Así me gusta—la felicité encaminando a la puerta.

—Regresa pronto—me pidió con voz apenada, reprimiendo un puchero.

No era de mi agrado dejarla sola, la inestabilidad que su corta edad acarreaba a veces podía convertirla en alguien peligroso para ella misma si no estaba contenida, pero el último tiempo estaba poniendo todo de sí para comportarse.

—Volveré antes de que te des cuenta que me he ido—le dije lo que siempre le decía al marcharme, incluso desde antes de nuestra vida inmortal.

Conduje a gran velocidad hacia la reserva, la desesperación por tocar a mi compañera para descifrar su enfermedad había aplacado mi curiosidad por conocer a los nuevos habitantes vampiros de Forks. Candy tenía razón, mi obsesión había comenzado. Así que distraerme con la manada sería algo positivo, dado que ya me pasaría toda la noche ideando la mejor estrategia para poder acercarme a ella.

La manada me recibió con excesivo júbilo y, como realmente lo sospechaba en mi interior, no me dieron más detalles sobre los nuevos habitantes de Forks de los que ya me había mencionado Ephraim al teléfono. Intenté disimular mi entusiasmo por saber más sobre ellos, pero fracasé, ganándome sus burlas. Lo único que aseguraron, fue que su dieta era igual a la mía, que tenían un legendario pacto con la manada y que no suponían gran peligro. Luego, pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo poniéndome al tanto de las nuevas novedades de la reserva, aunque no había muchos acontecimientos que no conociera. Lo más remarcable era la nueva adquisición, Lean. Había implosionado al segundo día de la llegada de los nuevos vampiros. Todo lo demás, estaba exactamente como la semana anterior.

Regresé a Forks sin sentirme decepcionado como debería haberme sentido al no conseguir detalles de los nuevos vampiros, por el contrario, estaba plenamente feliz. La manada siempre lograba levantarme el ánimo, tal así, que prácticamente no había pensado en la enfermedad de Jasmett Cullen hasta que puse un pie en mi casa y Candy lo trajo a colación.

—Le conté a papá y mamá sobre tu nueva obsesión—me avisó al tiempo que revoleteaba a mí alrededor con la gracilidad de una bailarina profesional. Me asombró que ese haya sido su primera advertencia. —También les he contado de los vampiros.

—Deberías ordenar tus prioridades—recomendé a tiempo que la esquivaba para ir camino hacia el despacho de mis padres a paso innecesariamente humano.

Podía sentirla siguiendo mis pasos a mi espalda e imaginaba su cara de frustración por mi parsimonia.

—Hola, Max—saludó mi madre deteniendo su ágil tecleo frente al monitor, cuando ingresé al cuarto que utilizaban como oficina.

—Candy nos dio detalles del interesante día que han tenido—me dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

—Me lo imaginaba…

— ¿Has averiguado algo más sobre ellos? —preguntó mi madre haciendo clara referencia a los vampiros

—No mucho—elevé mis hombros de forma inconscientemente despreocupada, es increíble cómo se pagaban los mañosos gestos humanos. — La manada solo repitió lo mismo que Ephraim, son ocho, no son peligrosos, mantienen nuestra dieta y…—miré con advertencia a Candy quien me había seguido escrupulosamente hasta allí. —Están emparejados.

— ¿Emparejados? —preguntó mi madre juntando sus cejas colorinas en un gesto de tierna confusión.

—Son cuatro parejas—expliqué. —Y no es ni cerca la primera vez que vienen a Forks, tienen antiguos tratados establecidos con la manda.

— ¿Qué tipo de tratados? —se interesó mi padre.

—Forks es su territorio y claramente, no pueden dañar humanos—revelé. —Pueden cazar sus alimentos dentro de los límites establecidos.

— ¿Eso significa que no tienen permitido entrar en la reserva? —fue Candy esta vez la que se interesó.

—Exacto.

—Si lo Quileutes no los quieren dentro de sus tierras—meditó dubitativa mi hermana. — ¿Son realmente inofensivos?

—No tienen la confianza que tienen con nosotros, eso es claro—intenté serenar a mi hermana que comenzaba a reemplazar su entusiasmo con intranquilidad. —Pero tienen de familiar a un hombre lobo, el cual vive con ellos…

— ¡Son como nosotros! —exclamó mi madre alegremente, era evidente de quien había heredado Candy su optimismo.

— ¿Deberíamos contactarlos? —preguntó mi padre.

—Candy mencionó que uno de ellos es tu profesor—recordó súbitamente mi madre. —Podrías hablar con él, mencionarle un posible encuentro.

—Sí—afirmé. —Tengo que evaluar las posibilidades.

Mis padres solo asintieron, conformes con mi cautela.

Ignoré la mirada de reproche de Candy cuando me dirigí a mi habitación, realmente no estaba con ánimos para enfrentarme con ella en una absurda conversación, el día ya había sido lo suficientemente agitado.

—Voy a intentar no empatizar contigo—escuché que susurraba en voz imperceptible para un oído inexperto, cuando me marchaba.

—Será en tu beneficio—repliqué a través de una sonrisa. No vi el gesto que hizo, pero seguramente estaba sacando su lengua a mis espaldas.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, como si eso fuera a darme más privacidad, esa palabra ya no existía en nuestra familia. Con nuestros sentidos súper desarrollados y con Candy fiscalizando cada sentimiento que poseíamos, no teníamos nada privado.  
Mi habitación siempre permanecía de la misma forma, al igual que todo lo que me rodeaba, incluso yo mismo. Las mismas paredes azul claro, el mismo sillón gris intacto, las mismas repisas con libros y la misma cama desencajada que había comprado en un apuro cuando vinieron los chicos de visita. Lo único que mutaba eran los artefactos tecnológicos, que iban cambiando a medida que salían nuevas versiones de ellos, algo que sucedía demasiado a menudo.

Anhelé el cambio constante al que están sometidos los humanos, la evolución, el crecimiento. Ser humano está lleno de posibilidades.  
Eso me llevaba a Jasmett Cullen, quien no tendría muchas posibilidades sino lograba posar mis manos en ella el tiempo suficiente como para ver al menos qué enfermedad tenía. Presentarme con mi mejor sonrisa amable era una alternativa tentadora, aunque claramente no se fiaría de mí a la primera, eso ya lo había demostrado. Tal vez Candy estaba en lo cierto respecto a su inseguridad, o quizás no confiaba en los hombres. Muchas personas desarrollan un sentido de autoprotección cuando son heridas sentimentalmente con anterioridad. La idea de que un hombre haya roto su corazón, generando en ella ese resentimiento, me entristeció de forma sorpresivamente desmedida. El primer paso era ganarme su confianza y era vital que Candy se mimetizara con ella para ver en dónde se enfocaba su carencia emocional.

Durante toda la noche me mantuve pensando en ella, pasando por más sentimientos durante esas horas de los que había experimentado en setenta años de existencia. Me invadió la angustia al pensar que había sido herida, se arremolinó la incertidumbre en mi mente al no saber qué le había pasado, la ansiedad me carcomió pensando cómo descubrirlo. El alivio apareció al fin cuando la claridad anunciaba que podría volver a verla para ponerle fin a esta tortura.

Un peso enorme cayó sobre mis hombros cuando no la encontré en el instituto, no apareció en todo el día.

* * *

 **Otro capitulo desde el punto de vista de Max! Espero les guste.**

 **Le quiero mandar un abrazo especial a WolfWoman23, mi fiel lectora! Gracias por los ánimos.**

 **Saludos.**


	4. Vencido

**Capítulo 3**

 ** _Vencido_**

Nunca había sentido a la ansiedad crecer en mi cuerpo con tanta velocidad como lo estaba haciendo ese día. Se esperaba que un vampiro de más de cincuenta años al menos haya aprendido a controlar sus emociones durante todo ese tiempo sin sentir nada, pero eso no se aplicaba a mí en ese momento. Había estado totalmente convencido de que la vería ese día en el instituto, me había sosegado pensando que al fin sabría qué enfermedad tenía, había ideado mi plan para presentarme durante toda la noche, había ensayado una postura extremadamente humana y cordial en el espejo aunque realmente no lo necesitase, solo para fracasar rotundamente debido a su inasistencia.  
Ese hecho no me había permitido concentrarme en todas las horas de instituto, ni en todo lo que hablaron los chicos, ni siquiera había escuchado sus especulaciones respecto a la desaparición de la chica nueva. Solo pensaba en ella.  
La perspectiva de especular que quizás sus padres habían notado su falla y la estaban revisando, que quizás ya estaba en tratamiento y por eso había faltado al instituto, me relajó un poco, aplacando esa terrible ansiedad. De todos modos, no fue suficiente como para que dejara de preocuparme.  
Me habría encantado saber dónde vivía. Habría dejado de lado toda moralidad y no hubiera vacilado ni un segundo en tomar la decisión de aparecer en su habitación para corroborar qué había sucedido con ella. Esto solo me llevaría un minuto de mi interminable vida y a cambio, me daría el resto del día una increíble paz mental.  
Intentaba no usar mis sentidos desarrollados de vampiro para mi propio beneficio, pero esto no entraba en la categoría de "beneficio propio", era por ella.  
Lo medité un poco más al fulgurarlo en mi mente ¿Realmente era por ella? ¿O solamente era para satisfacer mi propia curiosidad? Definitivamente era un poco de ambas, por supuesto que el bienestar de un humano inocente me importaba, pero no podía negar que necesitaba dejar de sentir esta incertidumbre que se amontonaba en mi interior.

Seguí lamentándome el resto de la tarde, era lo que mejor sabía hacer.  
Si me hubiera dejado acercarme más, la habría olido mejor y quizás podría seguir su aroma por el pueblo, reconstruyendo sus pasos para saber dónde se encontraba ahora mismo. Pero no me permitió acércame ni a un metro de ella, paranoica.  
De todos modos ¿A quién intentaba engañar? No habría podido seguir su aroma en el pueblo ni aunque lo conociera, con suerte podría distinguirlo de entre cinco personas. En esos momentos detestaba haber sosegado todos los instintos de acechador que venían incluidos en el paquete de la inmortalidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta tanto? —me gritó Candy irrumpiendo en mi habitación como un relámpago. No había escuchado sus pasos, seguramente esto se debía a que no los había dado, había sobrevolado hasta aquí. — ¡Estás volviéndome loca!

—Nada—le mentí negando con la cabeza para que me dejara en paz.

—Estás caminando de un lado para el otro de la habitación—me recordó algo que no había notado siquiera. —Y tu ansiedad me está generando un peso en el pecho…—me dijo tocando el lugar que había mencionado, como si sintiera un dolor intenso—mantuve mi silencio, haciendo un esfuerzo para no mirarla evitándole así un inesperado mimetizamiento. — ¿Es por la niña que no fue al instituto? ¿La de la enfermedad? —me enterneció el modo en el que pronunció "niña", tal como si ella fuera una anciana. —Intentaré empatizar con ella en otro momento no hace falta que te pongas maniático.

Le había enviado un mensaje a la hora de la almuerzo contándole que Jasmett no se había aparecido, para impedirle la carrera hacia el instituto en vano.

—Si vienes a torturarme con tus reprensiones, te aviso que no estoy de humor—le corté sin ningún tipo de afición en la voz.

Juntó tanto sus cejas que casi se tocaron en un gesto de seria preocupación. Quería evitarme todos sus típicos sermones. Ya sabía que estaba obsesionado, no necesitaba que ella me lo refriegue más aún en mi cara. También tenía bien presente que esto me molestaba tanto a mí como a ella, pero ella sabía que esto no era algo que pudiera evitar.  
Me observó en silencio, detenida frente a mí, a modo de estatua, sin modificar la expresión de su rostro. Seguramente estaba pensando cómo podía decir lo que quería, sin que sonara como una reprimenda.

—Si es horrible para mí que solo me mimetizo contigo algunos minutos al día, no quiero ni imaginarme lo tedioso que debe ser para ti—dijo al fin. Asentí agradecido y aliviado por su entendimiento, emitiendo un sonoro suspiro atenuante. —Nunca te he sentido así, tan ansioso y trastornado, me preocupas, de veritas.

La simpatía en su voz y en sus palabras me serenó, aunque no lo suficiente como para que dejara de enloquecer.

—No sé qué hacer—soné más impotente de lo que me habría gustado y me palmeé la cara con mis manos para ver si así se iba a la desesperación de mi cuerpo, pero eso no sucedió.

—Solo debes esperar—dijo con su devoción típica. —Resulta increíble que alguien que se ha pasado la vida esperando, no tenga paciencia.

—Esto no es cuestión de paciencia, la vida de esa chica corre peligro—la contradije y tomé asiento a los pies de mi cama, la ansiedad me hacía sentir débil.

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza y realizó el aspaviento que siempre hacía cada vez que sabía algo tuyo que ni tú mismo habías notado.  
Mis ojos inquisidores y exasperados sobre ella delataron mi intriga.

—No quieres saberlo—me advirtió con suficiencia.

Me masajeé las sienes con mis dedos antes de pedirle que haga lo que le había advertido que no quería que haga.

—Dímelo.

—Te recuerda a mí y lo que sientes, más allá de la ansiedad y la obvia obsesión que siempre sientes en casos así, es culpa y la tangible posibilidad de redimir lo que ocurrió conmigo hace cincuenta años—habló tan rápido que ningún humano en el mundo habría podido entender lo que decía. —Ella no es Candy y no va a pasarle lo mismo que a mí—afirmó con demasiada seguridad como para solo ser una niña de trece años. — Ahora tú controlas completamente tu don, sabes todo lo que eres capaz de hacer con él y vamos a encontrar la forma de que puedas acercarte a ella para sanarla—se acercó a mí y posó sus pequeñas manos a ambos lados de mi rostro. —Aunque tengamos que sedarla, secuestrarla y sanarla contra su voluntad.

Me mantuve silencioso observando la intensidad de sus ojos del color de la miel más clara. A veces me resultaba increíble el hecho de que solo sea una niña. Aunque estuviera atrapada en un cuerpo inmortal a tan corta edad, había madurado mucho más que algunos adultos mayores que había conocido.  
Ella tenía más razón de la que yo quería reconocer. Nunca había superado haberla convertido al encontrarla al borde la muerte, no haberme dado cuenta antes del alcance de mi don era algo con lo que me castigaba a mí mismo a diario. Nunca iba a perdonarme haberme marchado del lado de mi familia cuando Caroline me convirtió. Aunque ellos no sintieran ni un gramo de resentimiento hacia mí, yo sentía que les había fallado.

—Gracias—fue lo único que se me ocurrió responderle, decirle que estaba en lo cierto era de más, ella lo sabía muy bien.

—Aunque recomendaría que dejemos lo del secuestro como última opción—bromeó, entregándome un beso en la frente.

Sus palabras lograron relajarme lo suficiente como para que no siquiera caminando por toda la habitación como gato enjaulado, pero no dejé de buscar la mejor forma de acercarme a ella. Me avergüenza reconocer que también había meditado seriamente lo del secuestro propuesto por Candy a modo de chiste. Cada vez se veía una posibilidad más atractiva.

Mi estrategia se mantenía intacta, esperaría a que bajara su guardia para presentarme de manera irresistiblemente cautivadora. Aunque claro está, no pude evitar seguirla cuando la vi llegar unos minutos antes de su clase. Se venía tan arreglada como el primer día, con su maquillaje delicado y su cabello excesivamente alisado, pero era una máscara, un disfraz que escondía lo destruida que se encontraba por dentro. La idea de que ella era consciente de su enfermedad y lo ocultada se zarandeó por mi cabeza, aunque no encontraba un motivo por el cual un humano querría hacer algo tan cruel a sus familiares o a sí mismo.

Con la excusa de ir hacia el baño me deshice de los chicos prometiendo encontrármelos en la próxima clase, sentía la profunda necesidad de acercarme a Jasmett Cullen. Según lo que había dicho Eric, ella tomaba matemáticas con él y Camille, así que caminé por los pasillos decidido a escuchar cualquier cosa que ella tuviera para decir. Me escondí hábilmente de Janet y sus amigas que pasaron por mi lado cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Jasmett como para escuchar lo que hablaban todos en ese aula. Me concentré por separar las diferentes voces y sonidos que circundaban los pasillos para localizar la suya, o al menos su nombre en la voz de su compañera, hasta que lo logré.

— _Jasmett_ —la reconocí como la voz de Camille.

— _Hola ¿Cómo estás?_ —le devolvió la gentileza, no veía su rostro pero se escuchaba extrañamente alegre.

— _Preocupada_ —respondió su amiga y continuó hablando tan rápido que me sorprendió que Jasmett entendiera algo de que lo decía. — _Creí que te había pasado algo ayer que no viniste a clases, quise buscar tu número y llamarte para ver que te había ocurrido, pero…_

— _Solo tenía anginas_ —le explicó sin dejarla terminar, seguramente para evitar que siguiera hablando en vano.

— _Ah…_ —respiró sinceramente aliviada Camille. — _De todos modos podrías darme tu número de teléfono ¿Verdad? Así no me preocupo todo el día por no saber si te pasó algo_ —sonaba como un reproche, pero no podía asegurarlo sin ver su rostro.

Que frustración, allí había terminado toda la conversación. Definitivamente no eran anginas lo que sentía en ella. Si era cierto lo que decía, eso solo era una reacción adjunta a sus defensas bajas generadas por la enfermedad de base.  
Corrí hacia mi próxima clase, llegando junto con el profesor. Ni Tayler ni Adams mencionaron nada de mi desaparición, era totalmente normal que los humanos vayan al baño, pero yo me sentía como un criminal espiando a la chica nueva.

Durante las clases intenté escuchar algo que hablaran Camille o su nueva amiga, pero fue inútil no había nada. Al fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, nunca me había sentido tan esperanzado con ese momento, hasta comería una pizza para hacer sentir a Jasmett a gusto conmigo. Me reuní con los chicos a disconformidad, acarreado por Tayler.

— ¿Vamos fuera? —propuso Eric.

—No—me apresuré a decir más brusco de lo que debería haber sonado. —Quiero almorzar dentro.

—Odias la cafetería—rebatió Tayler con gesto contrariado.

Era cierto, odiaba la exposición excesiva, las miradas fijas en mí, los suspiros dedicados a mi musculatura y lo que más me sacaba de mis casillas era oír constantemente mi nombre en boca de todas las niñas.

 _"_ _Max está riendo"_

 _"_ _¿Me ha mirado Max?"_

 _"_ _Que guapo esta Max hoy día"_

Pero si era lo que tenía que soportar para poder tener de vuelta mi paz mental permanente, lo soportaría a gusto.

—Quiero algo diferente hoy—dije, dirigiéndome hacia el gran comedor sin voltearme a ver si me seguían.

— ¿A quién quieres ver? —Tayler se compasó a mi paso.

No podía negar que el desgraciado me conocía, o al menos conocía los instintos básicos de los hombres. Aunque si supiera realmente lo que me motivaba a ir a la cafetería se iría de culo al piso.

—No me digas que Max está interesado en alguien—se sorprendió Adams, en su voz relucía la felicidad. Me recordó a Candy.

No les contesté, pero me siguieron teorizando entre ellos sobre mi actitud. Me apresuré a sentarme en la mesa que estaba en el centro del comedor, una de más espaciosas y con visión privilegiada a toda la cafetería. Desde allí la vería con claridad se sentara donde se sentara.

—¿No vas a comer nada? —preguntó Carl, los otros ya habían ido por su almuerzo.

—No.

Observé todos los alrededores de la cafetería, que comenzaba a llenarse de alumnos. Divisé a Jasmett caminar junto a Camille con sus bandejas en mano. Se me hacía notorio que hasta sostener un jugo y un tostado le resultaba complicado, me contuve para ir a ayudarle.  
Ni siquiera presté atención cuando los chicos ocuparon algunos asientos de la mesa y mucho menos cuando Tayler invitó a sentarse a un grupo de chicas con nosotros.

— ¿Cómo has estado Max? —preguntó una de ellas obligándome a mirarla.

En mi fuero interno, le gradecí la distracción. Me recordé a mí mismo mi plan de parecer lo más humanamente cordial posible y que me encontrara observándola fijamente como un psicópata, no entraba en esa categoría, así que me concentré por mantenerme ensimismado en lo que pasaba en mi mesa, pero teniendo el oído pegado a Jasmett.

—Bien, gracias—le respondí a la niña que había hecho esa pregunta, sin molestarme por devolverle la gentileza. Ya sabía cómo estaba, la había escuchado hablar con su amiga sobre cómo no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en mis ojos. Reprimí un bufido.

— _¡Eres una luz en todas las materias!_ —escuché la voz de Camille y agudicé mi sentido de la audición.

— _Gracias_ —Jasmett sonaba nerviosa.

Quise mirarla para ver si estaba tan tensa como el tono de su voz, pero en su lugar me recordé nuevamente mi estrategia. Tomé una manzana que descansaba en la bandeja de Mel, la chica que me había hablado anteriormente.

—Te la regalo—me dijo sonriente.

—Por supuesto—murmuró Tayler a Adams, pensando que no lo oiría.

—Tan hermosa como siempre, Mel—le dije esforzándome por sonar cordial.

Escuché como los latidos de su corazón se agitaban, bombeando exagerada cantidad de sangre a sus extremidades. Ese acontecimiento me habría despertado la sed, quemando en el interior de mi garganta cincuenta años atrás, ahora solo era algo divertido que notar.

—Gra, gracias—tartamudeó.

— ¿Qué demonios? —me preguntó Tayler en un grito, arrojándome una papa frita que esquivé oportunamente.

— ¿No puedo hacerle un cumplido a nuestra invitada? —pregunté, dando un mordisco a la manzana.

Las mujeres presentes en la mesa rieron tontamente y suspiraron, deseando estar en el lugar de Mel.

—Ahora comienzo a entender el motivo de almorzar acá—murmuró Adams con una afirmación errónea. De todos modos, prefería que creyeran que mi interés estaba puesto en Mel, antes de que sepan lo que realmente hacíamos en la cafetería.

— _¡Jasmett!_ —el gritó de su nombre en la voz de Camille me alarmó.

Me puse en guardia, preparado para escuchar todo lo que saliera de sus bocas, pero aparentando estar presente en la conversación que se desenvolvía en la mesa acerca de mi eterna soltería.

— _¿Qué ocurre?_ —preguntó ella, sonó desganada.

— _Te quedaste tildada, mirando…—_ su silencio me resultó eterno ¿Qué estaba mirando Jasmett? ¿Qué llamaba su atención? Podría usar el motivo de su estupefacción en mi beneficio— _A él._

Quise girarme para ver lo que obviamente había señalado, pero en cambio le di un codazo suave a Tayler que acababa de decir que yo era el soltero codiciado de Forks.

— _No te preocupes_ —se notaba en su voz que intentaba tranquilizarla, cualquier cosa que estuviera mirando la avergonzaba. — _Todas nos quedamos mirándolo embobadas alguna vez_ —su confesión me hizo ruido en lo más profundo de mi mente.

Era lo que siempre escuchaba que se decían entre si las niñas la primera vez que me veían.

— _Yo no lo miraba embobada_ —solo afirmaba ese hecho con su negación desesperada. ´

Una leve sonrisa se posó en mis comisuras de creer que yo era el motivo de su vergüenza. Al final, parecía no ser era tan diferente a las demás chicas.

— _¿Ah no?_ —la desafió su compañera

— _No, solo miraba como todas las muchachas lo miran, maravilladas_ —lo dijo a modo de queja, como si eso la molestara. — _Como si fuera el hombre más atractivo e interesante que han visto en sus vidas…_

— _Lo es…—_ suspiró su amiga.

— _¿Te gusta?_ —la incredulidad en su pregunta hirió mi ego.

¿Por qué esta niña consideraba tan descabellada la idea de que le gustara a Camille?

— _No_ —negó Camille, escuché perfectamente el tono apenado en su voz. — _Él está muy lejos de mi alcance, no me permito volar tan alto_.

— _Pero entonces… Te gusta_.

—Eh, Max—me distrajo Tayler golpeando mi hombro, devolviéndome a la mesa donde todos esperaban expectantes mi respuesta de si iría al cine con ellos o no.

—No, no iré—contesté disimulando mi irritación por su distracción. —Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Si tú no vienes ellas no irán—me susurró a modo de imploración.

—Lo pensaré—dije cortante.

Las niñas se animaron ante la posibilidad de encontrarme en el cine y los chicos dejaron de insistirme, concentrándose en entretener a las que creían que era sus nuevas presas.

— _¿No te gusta?_ —volví a concentrarme en la voz de Camille, estaba seguro de que se refería a mí.

— _No_ —le respondió Jasmett tan cortante que no pude determinar si mentía o no.

— _¿No te parece simpático?_

— _No._

— _¿No te parece sexy?_

— _No._

— _¿Ni siquiera te parece un poco lindo_? —la desesperación ya se filtraba por su voz.

— _Nooo ¿Por qué tiene que parecerme lindo?_ —lo dijo en voz tan alta que ni siquiera tenía que esforzarme por escucharla, todo el comedor podría haberla oído. — _Es tan blanco y ojeroso que parece enfermo_.

— _No siempre esta ojeroso_ —valoré el intento de Camille por defenderme.

— _Pero si blanco_.

— _Tú también eres muy blanca._

— _Por eso no soy linda_.

— _Sí, eres linda_ —la contradijo.

— _A ti te gustan los blancos, a mí no._

— _A todas las chicas nos parece un muy lindo muchacho y sexy_ —a Adams no le gustaría nada el concepto que su enamorada tenía sobre mí.

— _Entonces a todas las chicas, menos a mí, le gustan los hombres extremadamente pálidos_.

Lo próximo que escuché proveniente de su dirección, era como arrastraba la silla apartándola de la mesa para retirarse con pasos apresurados.

¿Qué estaba mal con ella? ¿Podía su enfermedad llevarla a sufrir de tan mal genio? Parecía que todo le molestaba. No esperé a que sonara el timbre para dirigirme a la próxima clase, la cual compartía con ella. Si me apuraba lo suficiente, con suerte, encontraría un lugar a su lado. Ni siquiera busqué una excusa para darle a mis amigos por mi repentina huida, simplemente los deje allí hablando con Mel y las demás chicas.

Di un vistazo al aula de historia antes de entrar. Encontré a Jasmett ya acomodada en el primer banco del lado de la ventana. Permanecía recostada sobre la mesa, con los ojos cerrados, tarareando una canción excesivamente pasada de moda. Sin hacer ningún ruido me senté a su lado, hasta evité respirar mientras lo hacía para no alertarla de mi presencia.

Observándola dormir, sin el ceño fruncido y los descomedimientos rebalsando de sus malos modales, podía entender por qué los chicos decían que era bonita. Sus facciones excesivamente delicadas y el contraste de su cabello castaño con su rostro pálido le daban un aire angelical, símil blanca nieves.  
Aspiré en su dirección en un intento por grabar su aroma en mi cerebro, por si lo necesitaba recordar en un futuro. Dulce, herbal y suave, como a una maravillosa mezcla de flores blancas, azúcar y suavizante para ropa. Pero una nota picosa destacaba al final, haciendo que arrugue mi nariz al terminar de aspirar. No pude distinguir qué era lo que me llamaba extrañamente la atención en su esencia. Tenía una similitud con el aroma que adquiría Candy cuando se ponía a jugar con los perros de la calle.  
Las canciones que sonaban en su reproductor de música eran demasiado viejas, ni siquiera podía decir su año de lanzamiento, por lo cual databan de antes de mi vida de inmortal, de otra manera recordaría cuando habían estado de moda. Pero ella susurraba esas melodías como si las hubiera oído toda su vida. Su voz era tan suave y refinada que, de no ser por mis sentidos desarrollados que me permitían distinguir el repiqueteo de sus cuerdas vocales, habría dudado que esas melodías estuvieran saliendo de sus labios que solo decían palabras bruscas en mi dirección.  
Pendiente de ella, no fui consciente cuando el aula comenzó a llenarse, hasta que ella abrió sus ojos para clavarlos en los míos. Me había pillado observándola, como el maniático que estaba evitando parecer. Dio un salto sobre el asiento del susto que le conllevó la sorpresa de verme, gesto que me resultó tierno en ella, pero su rostro se volvió tenso. Torpemente se deshizo de sus auriculares, guardándolos en su bolso.

—Lamento haberte asustado—le dije, manteniendo un tono de voz manso.

Ella solo frunció sus labios, haciendo un leve carraspeo.

No podía dejar de observarla, conteniendo mis ganas de tocarla. Mantuve mis puños cerrados con fiereza debajo de la mesa, mientras me esforzaba por mantener una postura cordial y despreocupada, como cualquier niño de 17 años que asiste al instituto. Me habría hecho daño en las palmas de mis manos si estas no fueran de piedra tan dura como el cemento de la fuerza que estaba haciendo con ellas para no tocarla.

—Tienes una voz muy bonita—le dije.

Tan concentrado en mantener mis manos en su sitio no me di cuenta que había susurrado estas palabras en voz demasiado baja. Dudé que las oyera, pero me respondió inmediatamente.

— ¿Te pregunté acaso? —su hostilidad dio por zanjado mi intento de conversación.

Me debatí por un instante preguntarle algo más, o presentarme como había planeado hacer, pero desistí inmediatamente al ver la frialdad rebalsando de sus ojos color verde intenso. Solo le sonreí estúpidamente ignorando su rudeza.  
La profesora ingresó al aula con paso apresurado, brindándome la distracción necesaria para apartar los ojos de Jasmett. Realicé un bloqueo mental, abstrayéndome de pensar en mi compañera de banco, concentrándome en escuchar lo que relataba la profesora acerca de guerras que databan de miles de años, de las cuales había oído hablar año tras año a diferentes profesores. Ya sabía los puntos de vista de un centenar de personas acerca de esos nefastos sucesos.  
Podría jurar que cada segundo que transcurría, Jasmett se alejaba medio milímetro más de mí, de modo que cuando se dio por finalizada la clase, ella se encontraba sentada en el borde de la silla, pegada al cristal de la ventana. Se levantó tan apresurada que pasó por mi lado como una bala y salió del aula, veloz incluso para mis sentidos. Dejó el halo de su aroma a su paso, era placentero.

Me encontré con Tayler camino al aula de biología.

—Realmente creí que este año seriamos compañeros de laboratorio—se lamentó haciendo mención al hecho de que nuestros exámenes de nivelación de Biología habían dado notas completamente opuestas.

—Todos años crees lo mismo—le reproché. —Y todos los años estoy solo.

—No es mi culpa que seas un cerebrito—se defendió. —Si sabias que no iba a sacar un "sobresaliente", tu deberías haberte sacado un "insatisfactorio".

— ¿Debo rebajarme a tu nivel? —le pregunté esforzándome por sonar despectivo.

—Eres diabólico cuando te lo propones—respondió el con rostro estupefacto. No estaba acostumbrado a mi falta de cortesía, así que de vez en vez, lo sorprendía con alguna maldad para observar su sorpresa.

Le sonreí de costado mientras entrábamos al aula de Biología. Jasmett ya se encontraba sentada al lado de uno de los alumnos con apariencia larguirucha, como era de esperarse puso un gesto de desagrado cuando pasé a su lado. Tayler fue a sentarse con su compañero de laboratorio, tan incompetente en la biología como él, mientras que yo me senté solo tres asientos detrás del motivo de mi obsesión. El profesor así lo había indicado "otra vez sin compañero de laboratorio, lo felicito por su elevado nivel Sr. Samuels", había dicho a modo de congratulación, para después alejarse susurrando "¿Por qué no da usted las clases?".

Como suponía, Jasmett tuvo que hacer su examen de nivelación dado que había faltado las primeras clases. Para mi lamento, le tomó toda la hora resolver ese simple test, lo que indicaba que no la tendría como compañera. Eso era algo positivo por un lado, dado que estaría alejado de sus gruñidos, pero era una posibilidad menos de acercarme a ella. Terminé la tarea que el profesor dejó en menos de tres minutos y dediqué el resto de la hora a observar la nuca de Jasmett mientras terminaba su evaluación.

Al igual que la clase anterior, Jasmett salió disparada al sonar el timbre. Me reuní con los chicos camino al vestuario. Me vestí de forma monótona, sin prestar atención sus típicas bromas.  
Una vez en el gimnasio, hice lo que siempre hacia desde el momento en que la conocí, observarla. Parecía que su aura de enfermedad llamaba a todos mis sentidos, mi visión se enfocaba en ella, mis oídos estaban siempre preparados para escuchar cualquier cosa que ella tuviera para decir, mi olfato dispuesto a oler la ínfima partícula que desprendiera su aroma y mi tacto estaba dispuesto a tocarla en todo momento si ella se hubiera dejado. Permanecía sentada en las gradas y torció el gesto cuando me vio ingresar, pero esta vez la mueca de desagrado no fue tan evidente, solo una contorsión vaga de sus facciones que bien podría haber sido por una mosca que pasaba a su lado. Ningún humano lo habría notado, solo yo que estaba pendiente de ella y era un vampiro con sentidos desarrollados.

Debía reconocer el profesor Emmett macCarthy era excelente con sus clases, lograba hasta hacerme divertir a mí. Intenté ignorar el hecho de que Jasmett no estaba participando del partido con nosotros, pero la curiosidad en mi creció de forma tan desmedida que aproveché el segundo de descanso después de haber metido un tanto y me acerqué hasta ella.

—Jasmett—la llamé mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba. — ¿Quieres venir a jugar para nuestro equipo? —le pregunté de forma amistosa, con suerte me diría qué enfermedad le impedía participar de las clases.

Depositó sus ojos en los míos con irritación, si su mirada fueran dos pistolas y yo un simple humano, me habría asesinado. Luego rodó sus ojos por el gimnasio, buscando algo.

— ¿Qué ocurre señor Samuels? —me preguntó Emmett a mi espalda.

—Nada profesor, solo le preguntaba a Jasmett si deseaba estar en nuestro equipo, como se encontraba aquí sola sentada...—le expliqué girando mi rostro hacia él y señalando a mi compañera.

—Oh, es muy generoso de su parte, alumno—me dijo el profesor con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. —Pero la señorita Cullen no se encuentra en buen estado de salud, así que no hará ejercicio el día de hoy, puede tenerla en su equipo mañana.

—Genial—exclamé esforzándome por sonar animado, cuando lo único que sentía era una profunda decepción. —Que te recuperes—le deseé.

Corrí nuevamente a mi posición en la cancha, el partido no se había detenido a pesar de mi interrupción y mis contrincantes habían aprovechado para anotar dos tantos.

Jasmett no se encontraba en buen estado de salud, eso era evidente para mí, el problema era saber el por qué. Que mañana pudiera asistir a las clases de Educación Física era una clara evidencia de que no habían descubierto su enfermedad real, solo los síntomas que ella acarreaba. Ni me preocupé por repuntar el partido luego de la frustración que sentí al hablar con Jasmett, así que Emmett se acercó hasta a mi cuando la clase se dio por finalizada.

—Es considerado de tu parte que les des una posibilidad de ganar—dijo en tono de voz muy bajo, solo audible para mis oídos.

Él pensaba que dejaba ganar a mis compañeros y así era la mayoría de las veces, pero esta vez no fue de considerado, fue solo por distraído ¿Qué diría si supiera que no me importaba ni un poco el partido? ¿Qué opinaría acerca de que mi mayor preocupación sea la enfermedad de una humana?

—Tengo que mantener las apariencias—le dije guiñándole un ojo.

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo—coincidió. —Debo decir que lo haces muy bien, demasiado bien para tu corta edad.

—Gracias—le sonreí y agregué en voz bien baja. —Realmente mi familia y yo nos esmeramos para poder mezclarnos con los humanos.

—He notado eso, realmente admirable—dijo a modo de felicitación. —Por lo cual nos gustaría conoceros, a todos ustedes.

Observé como Jasmett salía del gimnasio junto con Camille, era mi oportunidad para presentarme, así que apuré la conversación.

—Lo conversaré con mi familia—afirmé.

—Espero tu respuesta entonces.

—Sí—afirmé. —Hasta luego.

Le dediqué un saludo con mi mano y apuré mi salida. Alcancé a Jasmett y Camille sin esfuerzo alguno a mitad del camino al estacionamiento.

—Jasmett—grité para que se detengan, no quería tener que correr a velocidad sobrehumana para alcanzarla, pero lo haría si era necesario. Por suerte se detuvieron y giraron hacia mi dirección.

—No puede ser—murmuró con fastidio Jasmett, Camille pareció no oírla pero yo sí. Esto no iba a ser para nada fácil, que ingenuidad la mía al creer que sí.

Me acerqué hasta a ellas a trote veloz pero humano.

— ¿Qué pasa? — inquirió Camille, mirándonos de hito en hito. El desconcierto dominaba su rostro.

—Hola Cam—le dije agregando un saludo con mi mano, me esforcé por sonar muy amable, quizás fue demasiado, pero según Candy lo mejor para ganarse a una mujer era caerle bien a su mejor amiga. —Quisiera hablar con Jasmett.

Camille me observó estupefacta, casi boquiabierta, su compañera tuvo que codearla para que recompusiera su rostro.

—Sísí, claro—dijo tartamudeando y se giró para marcharse hacia su vehículo.

Jasmett la tomó por el brazo evitando que siga su camino y la obligó a volverse.

—Ella se queda—sentenció desafiante.

—No hay problema, no la estaba echando—dije sonando a la defensiva.

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme su actitud avasalladora conmigo ¿Acaso tenía aspecto de ex convicto? ¿Por qué me detestaba tanto? ¿O me temía? No podía discernirlo, pero incluso mis amigos se burlaban de mi aspecto inofensivo y mi cordialidad. Ellos hasta habían apostado grandes cantidades de dinero a que Jasmett se derretiría ante mí y habían perdido todas las apuestas.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó sin molestarse por disimular su violencia.

—Solo quería presentarme—le expliqué ignorando su habitual hostilidad —No tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos antes, mi nombre es Max Samuels y…

—Y listo, ya te presentaste—me cortó, haciendo un impulso por seguir su camino.

No podía permitir que se fuera aun, no había estado ni cerca de tocarla.

—Espera…—le pedí, casi rogué. — ¿Por qué te comportas de modo hostil conmigo? ¿Te hice algo o…

—No me hiciste nada, simplemente no me caes bien

— ¿Por qué? —era inevitable hacerle esa pregunta ¿Cómo podía tener ese concepto de mí? —No me conoces, ¿Cómo puedo caerte tan mal?

—Créeme, si te conociera me caerías mucho peor aún—me dijo entre dientes con una mueca de asco y desprecio.

Estaba acostumbrándome a su brusquedad, pero logró lacerarme con su frase. Hasta Camille se asustó y se aferró a su mano a modo de salvavidas, podía percibir que sus latidos se aceleraban y hasta estaba temblando.

—No tienes derecho de juzgarme de esa forma—susurré, no pude esconder la pena que me había provocado su desprecio, el cual comenzaba a anunciar lo inevitable, iba a ser imposible salvarla.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó acercándose hacia mí, de forma prepotente. — No sé qué te piensas que eres, que tienes que gustarle a todo el mundo.

Su tono de voz y postura eran amenazantes. Podría jurar que de ser hombre, me habría golpeado sin dudarlo. Por suerte para su bienestar físico, sus principios femeninos no le permitían llegar a tanto.

—Solo quiero…—intenté calmar la situación, pero ella me cortó.

—No me molestes más.

Se dio media vuelta, con Camille aún tomada de su mano. Iba a marcharse, se iba a alejar de mí y no estaba ni cerca de poder tocarla. Esto parecía una burla, cada vez que quería acercarme a ella, más me alejaba. De forma inconsciente, sin poder contenerme, le tomé la mano que estaba libre del agarre de su amiga. Nuestro contacto duró un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que el atisbo de su enfermedad subiera por mis falanges. Ella deshizo nuestro agarre inmediatamente y yo se lo permití, a pesar de que no había alcanzado a descifrarla.

— ¡No me toques! —me gritó perturbada.

—No te pongas así, solo quiero…

— ¿Es que no entiendes que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo? —me gritó en una pregunta.

¡Solo estoy intentando salvar tu vida! Las ganas de responderle esa verdad, gritándola a los cuatro vientos me arremetieron. Pero solo me quedé detenido observándola con la frustración y la angustia que esa frustración me generaba creciendo en mi interior.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó una voz femenina tan musical que habría pensado que provenía de un vampiro, si no estuviera escuchando los acelerados latidos del corazón de su dueña.

Dudé por medio segundo que realmente sea humana, a pesar de notar como fluía la sangre en su interior, se veía tan hermosa y perfecta que aparecía de otro mundo. Ella se posicionó de modo protector al lado de Jasmett.

—Nada—respondió cortante el motivo de mi obsesión, quien percibí no se sintió protegida sino inquirida.

—Hola—dijo la recién llegada, observándonos a Camille y a mí de forma amable. —Soy Renesmee Cullen, la hermana mayor de Jasmett—continuó presentándose, dejándome entender a qué se debía su postura guardiana.

Tomó la mano de Camille gentilmente y le sonrió. Cuando se acercó para extender su palma hacia mí, pude comprender de quién era el olor picoso que sentía en Jasmett, era su hermana. Tomé su mano y me extrañó el calor que ella desprendía, esperaba no haberla sobresaltado con la frialdad de mis dedos y me arrepentí de no haber estado usando guantes, pero ella no pareció sorprendida ni turbada.

—Es un gusto, Renesmee—le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—El gusto es mío—dijo ella, de forma encantadora.

Su expresión exquisitamente compradora me recordó a Candy y me agradó bien al instante ¿Por qué su hermana menor no podía ser así de simpática?

—Tu hermana y yo solo estábamos conversando—le expliqué, mientras mantenía mi vista en Jasmett quién me devolvía la cortesía de forma bravucona.

—Discutiendo—me corrigió.

—Tu discutías, yo solo conversaba—esbocé una sonrisa encantadora, la misma que hacia suspirar a todas las mujeres del instituto, incluso profesoras. Pero no surtió efecto en Jasmett, mantenía su rostro hostil.

—Shhhh—me silenció como hace una niña de tres años.

— ¿Siempre es tan maleducada? —pregunté a su hermana, la duda me carcomía.

¿Su actitud era así conmigo o con todas las personas del universo?

—No, solo cuando está de malhumor—río Renesmee de forma irrealmente musical.

—Vamos, Nesmy—dijo Jasmett a modo de orden, pero hablándole con cariño.

—Un gusto—me dijo Renesmee.

—Por favor… El gusto es todo mío—le respondí. —Camille, Jasmett, un placer dialogar con ustedes.

Las observé alejarse, mientras comenzaba a darme por vencido.


	5. Indeferencia

**Capítulo 4**

 ** _Indiferencia_**

Cuando volví a mi casa, Candy no necesitó mimetizarse conmigo para notar cuán derrotado me sentía, simplemente pudo verlo en mi rostro. Solo me observó entrar y, sin siquiera saludar, salió corriendo a paso forzadamente humano, debido a mi presencia, y nos sirvió dos vasos de sangre de res. Finalmente habíamos podido drenar el ganado.

—Gracias—susurré cuando pasé por su lado para tomar asiento junto a ella en la mesa.

Ese era el momento del día que compartíamos juntos para competir acerca de cuán aburridas habían sido las horas transcurridas en nuestras clases, concurso que habitualmente yo ganaba, debido a que Candy siempre traía nuevas experiencias entretenidas adquiridas gracias a su capacidad de ponerse en los zapatos de otras personas. Su don le permitía vivir varias vidas a la vez y sumar millones de anécdotas.

—Los espié mientras discutían—dijo con una sonrisita traviesa, haciendo una clara referencia a mi encontronazo con Jasmett.

— ¿Pudiste empatizar con ella?

—No, lo siento—se disculpó. —Su actitud es demasiado hostil.

—Estoy seguro de que podrías empatizar con cualquier persona—recalqué el hecho del cual siembre había estado convencido. —Es solo una limitación que tú te pones.

—Puede ser—me extrañó que haya coincidido conmigo, posiblemente solo lo hacía para evitar que el tema de conversación siguiera por ese camino. —Pero, de todos modos, he descubierto algo.

— ¿Por qué no has empezado por ahí? —me exasperé bebiendo un sobro del líquido de mi vaso. — ¿Qué descubriste?

—Ella siente una especia de temor hacia ti.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —desconfié.

Ella rodó sus ojos visiblemente indignada con mi pregunta.

—Por más que no me haya podido mimetizar con ella, entiendo lo suficiente de emociones como al leer su postura corporal—me explicó igual que un padre reprende a su hijo rebelde. —Siempre se mantenía alejada de ti, intentó escaparse dos veces de la conversación y hasta usó a su amiga como una especie de escudo.

— ¿Por qué me teme? —me cuestioné a mí mismo más que a mi hermana. —Solo he sido agradable con ella, no le hecho anda malo, Candy.

—Lo sé—afirmó ella, bebiendo de sopetón toda su ración de sangre, tal como si estuviera ahogando sus problemas en wiski. — Ya sabes las cosas que siempre se dicen sobre ti—me miró ponderadamente, como si yo me hubiera ganado esa reputación. —Que eres el rompecorazones del instituto, el hombre atractivo que no mira a ninguna chica y las tiene a todas en vilo.

—No puedo volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar eso—le dije fastidiado con tanta divagación y ninguna solución.

—Y por más que volvieras el tiempo atrás, no podrías cambiar eso—dijo simple y llanamente con su voz musical. —Tu reputación no es algo que hayas buscado, es innato en ti, incluso de antes de ser un vampiro todas las chicas estaban locas por ti.

— ¿Entonces? —inquirí cortando su monólogo. — ¿Qué hago?

—Debes ignorarla.

—¿Perdón? —sus palabras habían sido claras y yo las había escuchado, pero no entendía a dónde quería llegar.

—¿Qué es lo que más les gusta a las mujeres? —rodó sus ojos hacia el techo al hacer esa pregunta.

Su gesto de aburrimiento y el tono en que me estaba haciendo la pregunta me daban a entender que era una contestación sumamente fácil, pero la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál era la respuesta correcta, así que trate de ser lo más original que mi cerebro de hombre inmortal me permitió.

—¿La lealtad?

—¿De verdad? —su cara había evolucionado del aburrimiento al hastío. —¿La lealtad? —me cuestionó burlona. —Podrías haber dicho las compras y habrías estado más cerca.

—Intentaba no ser tan superficial—me justifiqué.

—Lo que no pueden tener, Max—me dijo a modo de sermón, como si estuviera explicando que dos más dos es cuatro.

—¿Tu crees que eso es obvio? —bufé indignado con su lógica. —¿Crees que es normal que alguien siempre quiera algo que no puede tener?

—No sé si es normal, pero es, en general, el comportamiento humano—explicó con suficiencia, le encantaba darme lecciones acerca de lo que más sabía, sentimientos, emociones y actitudes. —¿Por qué crees que todas las chicas del instituto están siempre detrás de ti?

—Gracias—simulé haber recibido un durogolpe de su parte. —Yo creí que era debido a mi increíble hermosura, ahora me estoy enterando que su naturaleza humana las tiene jodidamente condicionadas.

—Sí, bueno, alguien debía decirte la cruda realidad —hizo un mohín simpático con las comisuras de sus labios, como si se apenara de mí. —Podría apostar mi colección de muñecas a que, si un día le dieras una oportunidad a alguna de esas niñas que suspiran por ti en los pasillos, esta te dejaría en una semana, aburrida con todo tu melodrama.

—¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede ser tan diabólico?

—¡No me culpes a mí! —exclamó levantando las palmas de sus manos como si quisiera demostrar que estaba desarmada e indefensa. —Es la naturaleza humana, quieren lo que no pueden tener y no valoran lo que tienen.

—Creo que es la primera vez que me alegro de no ser humano—intenté recordar mi época de mortalidad al terminar esa frase para evaluar si era realmente así, nunca había dejado de desear volver a mi humanidad.

Luego de nuestra reveladora conversación, me encerré en la habitación con la excusa de hacer cosas del instituto, pero lo único que hice fue darle mil vueltas a mi vida en mi mente.

Respecto a lo que Candy decía, tenía que reconocer que en mis años de estúpida adolescencia siempre iba detrás de la chica más condenadamente hermosa e inalcanzable que se cruzaba en mi camino. Una vez que ya la tenía comiendo de mi mano, la apartaba para buscar a otra más guapa y más difícil de conseguir que la anterior. Estas malas prácticas solo duraron algunos años, hasta que, dentro de esa búsqueda encarnizada, me encontré cara a cara con la muerte y sucumbí ante ella. Caroline había sido mi tope, después de ella no había mujer más perfectamente inalcanzable y hermosa a la cual conquistar. Pensé que me llevaría directo al infierno, fueron mil veces las que pensé que jamás podría librarme de ella. Pero lo que no logra matarte, te hace más fuerte, y mierda que eso es cierto.  
Había superado nuestra relación mientras era humano, no había salido con vida propiamente dicho, pero sí fortalecido. La pude dejar también en la inmortalidad, a pesar de los altos y bajos, y no volvería a meterse conmigo otra vez, nunca más. Así que, cuando al fin logré perderla fue cuando realmente me encontré a mi mismo.  
No me lamenté por el tiempo perdido, dedicado a las señoritas que nunca me saciaban, por el contrario, lo agradecí. Ahora entendía exactamente lo que verdaderamente necesitaba, y sabía muy bien que no se trataba de la mujer más hermosa que el mundo pudiera tener, se trataba del complemento perfecto para mí. Obviamente que ya no lo buscaba, si no lo había encontrado durante mi vida mortal, ahora, como inmortal iba a ser imposible. Las mujeres vampiros no eran algo con lo que me topaba todos los días. Mucho menos que compartieran mi mismo estilo de vida, de hecho, en cincuenta años de inmortalidad no me había topado con ninguna. De ahí la complacencia de Candy al enterarse de la presencia de un clan con nuestros mismos peculiares gustos culinarios.

Nada podría hacer más feliz a Candy que tener una cuñada. Ella había soñado con el día en que llevara una chica a la casa desde que tuvo uso de razón.  
Con cada nueva tendencia la imaginaba de una forma diferente. Su última utopía había sido la de una mujer alta, delgada, con el cabello rubio, corto a los hombros y lacio como se usaba, profundos ojos del color del topacio más claro, con brazos fuertes para hacerme sentir amado con cada abrazo. El solo recordar sus divagaciones me hacía sonreír en la soledad de mi habitación. Pero hasta ella, con su desbordante energía, optimismo y tenacidad, ya se había dado por vencida a ayudarme con esa misión.

Por lo tanto, no me atrapó desprevenido en lo más mínimo que irrumpiera en mi habitación esa madrugada. De hecho, me sorprendía que se hubiera tardado tanto en emboscarme.

—¿Cuándo veremos a los nuevos vampiros de Forks? —preguntó al entrar, sin siquiera golpear.

—Sí, puede pasar —dije en tono irónico, levantando mi vista del libro que simulaba leer desde hacía siete horas acostado en mi cama.

—¿Cuándo? —ignoró mi sarcasmo y se detuvo a modo de estatua a mi costado, observándome fijamente.

—Tengo que hablar con nuestros padres antes de hacer cualquier movimiento—le expliqué, cerrando el libro y enderezándome sobre el colchón.

Cambiar mi cuerpo de posición constantemente era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado rápidamente, al igual que a pestañear o mover el pecho para simular estar respirando constantemente. Hacer movimientos más lentos, rascarme cada tanto la ceja o la mejilla, como si algo pudiera picarme, eso me había costado un poco más, pero con el tiempo había logrado tener una actitud tan humana que hasta a un vampiro le costaría reconocerme si no pudiera olerme a diez kilómetros de distancia.

—Ellos están de acuerdo con que nos reunamos— dijo, manteniendo la misma postura rígida del principio. —Es más, están ansiosos por eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirí.

—Yo lo se todo ¿aun no te has dado cuenta? — me desafió.

Era obvio que lo sabía, ella siempre lo hacía. Solo estaba presionándola, tenia deseos de ver cuánto tiempo más estaría parada sin mover ni un solo músculo más que los de su rostro.

—De todos modos, es algo que debemos conversar en familia.

—Papá y mamá confían en ti más que nadie en el mundo—comenzaba a intranquilizarse, pero no cambiaba su postura. —Harán lo que tu creas correcto.

— Creo que lo correcto es conversarlo—zanjé, volviendo a recostarme. Por supuesto ella no iba a dar por terminado el tema.

—Realmente quiero conocerlos—su voz se tornó más como un ruego aniñado, dejando la impaciencia que antes se le estaba acumulando a sus cuerdas vocales. Ciertamente ella había inventado el dicho "se atrapan más moscas con miel que con vinagre".

—Y lo haremos... Eventualmente—ella me dedicó una mirada asesina que me hizo sonreír. — ¿Qué hablamos a cerca de comportarte lo más humanamente posible? —le recordé, observando su rigidez.

—¡No dejas siquiera que me relaje en nuestra propia casa! —exclamó, elevando sus brazos al cielo.

Al fin una rección humana.

—Comportarnos como humanos nos hace sentir más humanos—le recordé mi mantra personal.

—¿No basta con no lastimarlos y respetarlos? —se lamentó, tomando asiento a los pies de mi cama. — A veces solo quiero quedarme parada sin tener que estar moviendo mis brazos solo porque ellos lo hacen.

—Si lo hicieras más a menudo te acostumbrarías y no sería una obligación—le repetí lo que siempre le decía cada vez que le daba una crisis contra la humanidad.

No sucedía muy a menudo su rebeldía contra lo que yo intentaba inculcarle, pero cuando sucedía debía tener largas conversaciones con ella a cerca de lo que estaba bien, lo que estaba medianamente bien y lo que estaba mal.

—Quiero ser yo misma—bajó sus cejas denotando pena y luego me miró, volviendo a ser una niña de cinco años. —Ya no siento deseos de comerlos, nunca, ni siquiera una mordida pequeña—me dijo como juramento.

No pude evitar sonreírle. Ella había sido la más difícil de controlar respecto a sus ansias de sangre. No me enorgullece reconocer que necesité mucho de Caroline para meter en su cabeza la idea de que alimentarse humanos es fatal y nocivo para nuestra familia. El don de Caroline logró modificar por completo la naturaleza de todos nosotros por condicionamiento. Ella se encargaba de descargar imágenes de remordimiento y fatalidad vinculadas a la sangre humana. A veces hasta nos daban nauseas de solo imaginar morder a un humano.  
Candy había batallado más que el resto de nosotros con la resignación de nuestra naturaleza, pero lo había logrado por completo. Solo le faltaba afinar algunos detalles.

—Lo sé—reconocí—Y estoy muy orgulloso de ti por eso—le dije acercándome a ella para tomar su pequeña manita, que no era ni de cerca tan frágil como realmente se veía. Esos ínfimos huesitos podían partir al medio una viga de acero, lo había visto.

—Entonces déjame descansar un poco—rogó juntando sus palmas a modo de rezo. —Solo por las noches, hasta los humanos descansan por las noches.

Debía reconocer que tenía algo de sentido su petición. Le estaba exigiendo que imite en su totalidad a los humanos.

—Podemos hacer un trato—concedí y su rostro se iluminó. —Pones todo tu empeño durante el día para tener actitudes los más humanamente posibles y en la noche tienes cinco horas libres para quedarte detenida como estatua si así lo deseas.

—¡Gracias! —chilló con voz melodiosamente aguda y se arrojó a mis brazos. —Gracias, gracias, gracias—repitió al tiempo que me daba múltiples besos en las mejillas.

—Si no lo cumples haré de tus horas un infierno—le amenacé con rostro serio. —Y frente a mi siempre debes comportarte como te he enseñado, si necesitara de una estatua la compraría yo mismo.

—De acuerdo—sonrió a pesar de la seriedad de mi advertencia. —¿Ya pensaste lo que te dije de la chica con la enfermedad grave?

—Jasmett—le aclaré su nombre y al pronunciarlo me sonó extrañamente familiar, como si la conociera de años y no de solo un par de días. —Tu teoría me parece una ridiculez, pero siempre tienes razón en estos temas.

—Piénsalo—propuso, elevando sus hombros.

—Veré mañana cómo se comporta y ahí decidiré si jugaré la carta de la indiferencia, de todos modos, tendré ese as bajo la manga.

Y eso fue lo que hice, esperar para ver qué actitud tendría ese día, monitoreando cada uno de sus movimientos y conversaciones. No fue hasta la hora del almuerzo que pude decidirme.

 _—_ _¿A qué se debió la discusión que tuvieron Max y tu ayer?_ —le preguntó Camille curiosamente mientras comían las dos solas como ya era su costumbre.

 _—_ _No lo sé_ —le respondió ella y sus palabras sonaron extrañamente sinceras.

Estaba intentando no mirarla, pero la intriga de observar su postura corporal parecía estar a punto de vencerme.

— _¿Cómo que no sabes?_ —continuó indagando su amiga.

Camille me caía bien, gracias a ella podía obtener al menos algo de información de Jasmett a través de sus conversaciones.

— _¿No te dije yo que estaba loco?_

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué era yo el loco? Estaba siendo el hombre más cordial del mundo con ella y me consideraba mentalmente insano. La curiosidad me ganó y tuve que observarla para intentar leer algo más en su rostro. Lo único que obtuve fue una mirada de suficiencia cuando pilló mis ojos en su rostro. Desvié mis ojos inmediatamente a la conversación que se entablaba en mi mesa entre mis amigos y unas niñas que no había llegado a conocer lo suficiente.

— _Sí, pero fue muy rara la situación—_ su amiga continuaba presionando, eso me gustaba _. —Se nos acercó, y se presentó ante ti como si…_

— _Es un idiota_ —le respondió sin esperar a que terminara la oración. Hasta parecía haber elevado su tono de voz, como si estuviera molesta con Camille por interesarse en su vida. Me enojé con su actitud austera y déspota, parecía que su mayor sueño era estar sola por el resto de su vida.

— _¡Eres muy perversa con ese chico!_ —exclamó su amiga mientras se atragantaba y reía. No parecía enojada con el tono de voz elevado y violento de Jasmett, quizás yo lo había tomado personal porque se estaba refiriendo a mí con su insulto. — _Solo quería conocerte, quizás le gustas._

¿A quién podría gustarle esa chica? Habría que estar realmente desequilibrado como para interesarse por alguien así. El solo hecho de que ella creyera algo así me hizo sonreír, era tierno que Camille apreciara lo suficiente a su amiga como pensar que podía conseguir una cita.

—¿De qué ríes, Max? —la voz de una extraña en mi propia mesa me desvió de la conversación ajena en la que me estaba inmiscuyendo.

—De nada—le dije, volviendo a mi rostro serio para intentar concentrarme en tres meses más allá de la mía, donde se sentaba Jasmett.

—Sí, estabas sonriendo—insistió.

—Solo estaba recordando algo—le dije de repente concentrado en mi móvil, simulando contestar un mensaje, para que dejara de preguntarme.

—¿No quieres saber de qué me rio yo? —le propuso Tayler seductor, permitiéndome volver a la conversación que realmente me atañía.

Lamentablemente ya me había perdido las partes interesantes, maldije internamente a mis amigos y su afán por rodearse de mujeres superficiales que no estaban interesadas en lo buenas personas que ellos eran.

 _—_ _Gracias_ —distinguí la voz de Jasmett rápidamente, era única, realmente melódica y dulce cuando no se dirigía a mí. Ya podía reconocerla entre mil voces de mujeres diferentes.

— _Tu hermana es hermosa_ —le dijo Camille.

No pude dejar de coincidir con ella, Renesmee era una de las mortales más agraciadas que había tenido el placer de conocer. Y parecía agradable por sobre todas las cosas.

— _Sí, lo es_.

 _—_ _No se parece para nada a ti—_ dijo su amiga, su voz parecía confundida. Me vinieron intensos deseos de reírme a toda costilla, pero los contuve con todo el poder de mi mente, para no tener que dar explicaciones a los presentes. Era obvio que no se parecían en nada. Renesmee era cálida y agradable, mientras que Jasmett era hosca y violenta, lo único que tenían en común eran nombres horribles. _— No es que tú no seas bonita, tú también…_

Me conmovió la culpa que se filtró a través de su voz cuando notó que la había cagado. Imaginé la cara de frustración y el enojo de Jasmett al recibir tales palabras de su amiga. Volví a carcajearme mentalmente.

— _Ya lo sé, entiendo a qué te refieres, ella es absolutamente perfecta_ —no había enojo, ni frustración en su voz, solo dulzura, calidez y amor. Parecía que el cumplido se lo estaban haciendo a ella, cuando le habían dicho lisa y llanamente que no era tan hermosa como su hermana— _No somos hermanas de sangre, por eso no nos parecemos en absoluto._

Una de las dos era adoptada. No tenía que escuchar la explicación sobre cuál era, yo lo podía predecir. De repente, todo el resentimiento que tenía hacia esa niña que no me dejaba acercarme se evaporó, y solo sentí tristeza por ella.

— _Ah, cierto que me habías contado que eran todos adoptados—_ dijo Camille, no solo noté la angustia en su voz, también escuché como se galopeaba a sí misma, en la frente posiblemente _. —Lo siento, soy una torpe, siempre arruino todo._

— _No pasa nada, no me molesta que seamos adoptados, nos llevamos muy bien entre nosotros, incluso nos llevamos mejor que si fuéramos hermanos de sangre._

Para mi sorpresa no sonaba quejosa, disgustada o apenada, como imaginé que se sentiría por ser adoptada, parecía... Feliz.

— _Ah, y respecto al trabajo de lengua y literatura…—_ cambió Camille de tema radicalmente.

— _No lo sé_ —dudó unos segundos antes de continuar — _¿En tu casa nos podemos juntar?_

Era feliz con su familia adoptada, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para llevar una amiga a su hogar.

— _No creo, mi casa no es un buen lugar para hacer un trabajo escolar—_ replicó Camille.

— _Bueno, déjame que le consulte mi madre si podemos reunirnos en mi casa ¿De acuerdo?_ —Jasmett le hizo esta pregunta a su amiga y la duda asaltó su voz.

— _Sí, claro_ —aceptó su amiga.

¿Por qué dudaba de invitarla a su casa? Se había mostrado feliz cuando Camille mencionó su adopción, como si estuviera realmente agradecida con su familia, pero aun así dudaba de invitar a Camille. Quizás sus padres eran muy estrictos y necesitaba de su aprobación

¿Por qué estaba dándole tantas vueltas al asunto? ¿Por qué me importaban sus problemas familiares? Bufé indignado con la obsesión y la ansiedad que estaba generándome mi don.

—¿Max? —me llamó Tayler, su voz parecía molesta.

—¿Qué? —me centré en su rostro, claramente ofuscado.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? —me inquirió.

Miré las caras del resto de nuestros amigos, me veían ideal de desconcertados que Tayler.

—No ocurre nada—desvié mi mirada de ellos, que me escudriñaban. — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Estas espantando a todas las chicas, comportándote como un ermitaño—Tayler no relajaba su postura encrespada. —Meghan y sus amigas huyeron prácticamente.

—¿De verdad? —la pregunta salió de mis labios con mas violencia de la que pretendía, pero la delgada línea a la que se reducían sus problemas comenzaba a exasperarme. —No soy tu imán para las mujeres, así que si pretendes que les sonría y les haga cumplidos solo para hacer crecer tu ego, lo siento, elegiste el amigo equivocado.

Luego de mis palabras poco elegantes, me paré de mi silla para salir de la cafetería. En mi camino escuché como mis amigos se preguntaban entre qué bicho me había picado.

— _Creí que estaba interesado en Mel_ —se lamentaba Eric.

Nuevamente, todos sus problemas se reducían a mujeres. Si supieran que a su alrededor había dificultades mucho más importantes, dejarían de perder el tiempo de esa forma. Si se enteraran que teníamos una compañera con una posible enfermedad terminal, seguramente comenzarían a preocuparse por las cosas que realmente interesaban. Y esto me llevaba nuevamente a ella, a Jasmett, a encontrar la forma de poder sanarla, para así volver a interesarme por estupideces, al igual que mis compañeros.

Debería probar la técnica de Candy. Ya había sido cordial y amable, ignorarla no podía empeorar la situación, de hecho, estaría haciendo lo que ella misma había pedido. Dejarla en paz.  
Por lo tanto, en la clase de historia, tomé asiento en el mismo sitio de siempre. Lo que no pude hacer, es evitar mirarla durante toda la clase. No tenia otra cosa mas divertida qué hacer, dado que esa lección ya la había oído cuatro veces antes, yo mismo podría impartirla.  
No estoy muy complacido con el hecho de que me haya pillado observándola justo al terminar la clase, pero como había estado haciéndolo durante más de una hora, que lo haya notado solo una vez, era un logro. Lo mejor de todo, fue ver cómo se sonrojaba y se aceleraban los latidos de su maltrecho corazón, mientras intentaba huir de mi mirada a trompicones.

Casi volé hasta el aula donde impartía biología celular para llegar antes que ella. Me senté en el primer lugar, ahí era donde me había asignado el profesor. Completamente solo, dado que nadie compartía mis elevados conocimientos de biología.

Ignoré la mirada de Tayler cuando entró al aula, no estaba de ánimos para disculparme por mi actitud grosera y el tampoco parecía tener ganas de escucharla. Desde el primer pupitre, tuve la primicia del ingreso de Jasmett al aula. Caminaba distraída, siquiera notó que yo estaba sentado allí, se veía muy concentrada rebuscando entre los libros de su bolso azul, demasiado pesado para su pequeño cuerpo. Contuve mis deseos de cargarlo por ella y me recordé mi plan de total indiferencia, obligándome a mirar a la pizarra que estaba frente a mí.

—¡ _Mierda_! —exclamó el afortunado niño que Jasmett había elegido como su compañero, pero sonó más como un bufido en voz demasiada baja que ella seguramente ni siquiera había escuchado.

—Señorita Cullen—la llamó el profesor con voz entusiasmada ni bien pasó el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Si profesor? —preguntó ella, aun concentrada en poner todos sus útiles sobre el banco.

—Acérquese hasta aquí con todas sus pertenencias por favor—pidió el profesor, manteniendo la emoción de su voz.

Ella hizo lo que él pedía, sus manos temblaban mientras volvía a guardar todo nuevamente de forma prolija. Mi corazón se habría encogido de ternura si aún palpitara dentro de mi pecho, se veía tan indefensa e inocente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, dejando filtrar una nota de miedo en su voz.

— ¡Su examen fue excelente! —exclamó alucinado, aplaudiendo. Ella respiró aliviada, como si hubiera soltado cincuenta quilos de sus hombros. —Por suerte tenemos la enorme dicha de contar con otro alumno que posee sus amplios conocimientos biológicos, así no tendrá que trabajar sola.

—Gracias—dijo ella, sonrojada. La sangre que se acumulaba debajo de su piel en sus mejillas era el acontecimiento más perfecto que su cuerpo exponía al resto de la sociedad.

—Puede tomar asiento con el señor Samuels, por favor—dijo el profesor señalando el primer pupitre, en mi dirección.

Hasta ese momento no había caído en la cuenta de que el alumno que igualaba sus conocimientos biológicos era yo ¿Tan avanzada en esta clase podía estar?

Ella me observó para dedicarme lo más blanco de sus ojos y toda la ternura que se había acumulado en sus mejillas se evaporó con su gesto de odio.

Tomé rápidamente todo lo que había dejado en su lugar en el pupitre para que acomodara con facilidad. Me dediqué a ignorarla el resto de la clase, siquiera una mirada de soslayo.  
Desde nuestra cercanía podía escuchar cada respiración, cada latido, cada suspiro que su cuerpo emanaba. También percibía como los trazos de tinta fluían desde su bolígrafo al papel por orden de su delicada mano, se dedicó a anotar todo, religiosamente todo, durante toda la clase. También podía olerla, cada diminuta partícula de su aroma se clavaba en mis receptores olfativos.  
Ya no tendría que esforzarme por encontrarla en la cafetería abarrotada de alumnos, porque jamás volvería a perderla. Podría reconocer hasta la forma irregular en la que latía su cansado corazón. Pero lo que no me permitió concentrarme en toda la clase no fue nada de esto, fue su enfermedad. Su aura padecimiento era más fuerte que el primer día, y me golpeaba más duro, impidiéndome pensar en otra cosa.

Cuando finalmente sonó el timbre, me alegró que huyera de mi sin pensárselo dos veces, ni detenerse a mirarme. Tendría algo de tiempo para recomponerme del malestar que su aura de perturbación había generado en mí.  
Tayler cortó mi momento de relajación, acercándose a mi pupitre mientras yo guardaba mis libros con exagerada parsimonia.

—Oye, MAx—me llamó. Le dediqué una mirada sorprendida, simulando no haberlo escuchado acercarse hasta mí. —Lamento lo que ocurrió en la cafetería.

Sus palabras sonaron hoscas e incómodas, pero eran más de lo que yo merecía.

—No, Tay—negué. —Yo lo siento—coloqué mi mochila al hombro mientras me levantaba de la silla. —Me porté como un idiota.

—Yo solo creí que te gustaba Mel, por eso me enojé cuando ignoraste a su amiga Megan—se explicó mientras se amoldaba a mi paso rápido, camino al vestuario. Disminuí un poco la velocidad al notarlo.

—No me gusta Mel—recordé haberle hecho creer eso para disimular mi obsesión con Jasmett. —Ni Megan—le aclaré para que no intentara hacer de cupido nuevamente.

—Pero alguien te gusta, lo sé—aseguró, mirándome curioso. —Estás actuando muy extraño desde que comenzaron las clases—se quedó en silencio medio segundo. —¿Eso de comer en la cafetería? No cambias repentinamente de parecer, nunca cambias de opinión y odias comer allí. Tu inventaste los almuerzos de sándwiches en al patio.

¿Podía conocerme tan bien? ¿Desde cuando Tayler era tan observador? Definitivamente lo prefería preocupado solo por las mujeres y el sexo.  
¿Cuánto tiempo mas podía hacerle creer que no me ocurría nada mientras me volvía loco por la enfermedad de Jasmett? La respuesta parecía sencilla, no mucho más, debido a que se estaba convirtiendo en Sherlock Holmes  
¿Cuánto me llevaría sanarla? Otra respuesta fácil, una eternidad si el plan de Cany finalmente no funcionaba.

Por lo visto, tenia dos opciones. La primera era seguir mintiendo y verme cada vez más enredado en mis propias mentiras. La segunda era decir algo de la verdad, aunque sea a medias.  
Nunca había sido bueno para mentir, ni siquiera a las mujeres. Siempre terminaban pillándome cuando las engañaba, y eso me sucedía muy a menudo en mi vida mortal.

Esto nos llevaba a la segunda opción.

—Me gusta Jasmett Cullen.

—¿Quién? —la confusión abarcó todo su rostro.

¿Cómo podía olvidarla? Aun era el motivo de conversación de todos los alumnos, ellos incluidos.

—Jasmett, la chica nueva—aclaré con demasiada educación una explicación que consideraba innecesaria.

—La conozco—me dijo molesto de que lo tratara como idiota, había notado mi sarcasmo. —Pero siempre hablamos de ella y nunca dices nada.

—Soy una persona reservada—me expliqué.

Era bueno que creyeran que ella me gustaba dado que estaría pendiente de todos sus movimientos durante el tiempo que llevara curarla.

—Bueno, creo que estás en un problema—me vaticinó, mientras entrabamos en el vestuario. —Evan está loco por ella y está juntando coraje para invitarla a salir.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté mientras buscaba mi ropa deportiva. Me costaba entender qué era lo que Evan veía en ella, lo que le atraía tanto como para invitarla a salir

—¿Por qué? —me repreguntó embrollado y me di cuenta de lo ridículo de mi pregunta.

Le había confesado que me gustaba, se suponía que él debía ver en ella lo mismo que yo. Con la diferencia de que yo solo veía su enfermedad.

—Nada—sacudí mi cabeza. —Solo creí que ellos no hablaban.

—Claro, como si ella te hablara a ti—se burló riendo, definitivamente le divertía creer que me importaba la única chica que no se interesaba por mí. —Parece que los chicos perderán sus apuestas y se la llevará Evans.

Solo le dediqué un gesto fruncido y salí del vestuario para no plantar mi puño en su rostro. Siempre me desquiciaban sus comentarios inoportunos respecto a las mujeres.

Debido a la innecesaria charla en el vestuario, llegamos a la clase de educación física cuando nuestros compañeros ya estaban dando vueltas al rededor del gimnasio. Le dediqué una mirada de disculpa al profesor McCarthy y comencé mi trote, acompasándome al ritmo de los chicos. Por suerte, el esfuerzo físico que requería correr no les permitía conversar, por lo tanto, tuve el placer de escuchar únicamente el ruido de los pasos contra el cemento y las respiraciones agitadas de todos los alumnos.

Busqué entre las chicas a Jasmett. Ella intentaba mantener el paso de su compañera, pero definitivamente no estaba lográndolo. Parecía a punto de entrar en shock justo cuando se detuvo. Mantenía su respiración entrecortada y los latidos de su corazón nunca habían estado tan acelerados, ni siquiera cuando me pillaba mirándola.

—Le faltan cinco vueltas señorita Cullen—le dijo el profesor de modo autoritario.

—No… Pro…fe…sor… no… pue…do…más... —le dijo ella con dificultad, me sorprendió que haya encontrado el aire suficiente para hablar.

—Solo cinco vueltas más—pidió él, riendo con sorna.

Tuve que abusar de todo el poder de mi mente para obligarme a seguir corriendo y no interponerme entre Jasmett y el profesor McCarthy. Claramente él no podía sentir su enfermedad, pero como vampiro, debería estar escuchando como su corazón luchaba por seguir latiendo ¿Cómo la obligaba a seguir corriendo?

—Pe…ro… no…puedo respirar—se explicaba ella.

Se tomó su pecho con las manos, como si supiera que dejaría de latir en cualquier instante. Sentía como la mandíbula se me tensaba y apreté mis puños con tanta fuerza para contenerme de golpear a Emmett en el rostro, que de ser humano me habría fracturado mis propios huesos.

—A ver…—gritó sonoramente el vampiro, dirigiéndose hacia todos los que aún seguíamos trotando— ¿Quién se ofrece a correr las cinco vueltas que le faltan a la señorita Cullen?

—Profesor… Por favor…—rogó ella. Se veía segura de que ningún alumno se ofrecería a completar sus vueltas.

—Yo lo haré, profesor—me ofrecí, al menos así defendía a Jasmett de una forma positiva.

—De acuerdo señor Samuels, es muy amable de su parte—me dijo el profesor, mientras yo continuaba corriendo, sin ningún esfuerzo. —Recuerde agradecerle a su compañero, por librarla de sus vueltas al finalizar la clase señorita Cullen—gritó tan fuerte, que seguramente lo oyeron hasta los alumnos de trigonometría que estaban al otro lado del campus. —Cuando su solidario compañero finalice las vueltas pertenecientes a la señorita Cullen, organicen dos grupos, como los de ayer, que vamos a jugar un buen partido de voleibol—continuó diciendo.

Cumplí las vueltas que le faltaban a Jasmett, mientras escuchaba los numerosos susurros deseados a estar en el lugar de ella.

 _—_ _Me gustaría que Max diera las vueltas por mí._

 _—_ _A mí me gustaría que me diera vuelta._

 _—_ _¿Qué tiene esa Cullen que él la ayuda?_

Intenté bloquear todas las conversaciones improductivas cantando el himno nacional al revés. Para cuando cumplí con el trote pertinente, mis compañeros ya se habían dividido en grupos, Jasmett estaba en el mío, por supuesto.

Corrí hasta ella, para posicionarme a su lado. Mi don me tenía dominado, no me permitía permanecer lejos de su cuerpo.

—Bueno…—el profesor se posicionó entre los grupos.

—Disculpe, profesor—lo interrumpió Jasmett, levantando su delgado brazo que se veía tan o más frágil que una pequeña rama.

— ¿Qué le pasa ahora señorita Cullen? —consultó él, parecía irritado.

—Mi amiga está en el aquel grupo y me gustaría jugar con ella—explicó ella.

— ¿Quiere jugar con aquel grupo? —consultó él, escandalosamente asombrado.

—Sí—contestó ella, haciéndole frente.

—No, no puede.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó de modo insolente.

Todos la miramos con la misma expresión de asombro.

—Porque el número de jugadores es exacto, señorita—explicó Emmett. —Deje de importunar la clase ¿O quiere que el señor Samuels de diez vueltas más?

—No me molesta que el señor Samuels siga corriendo…

— ¡Cullen! —el grito del profesor retumbó por todo el gimnasio, haciendo sobresaltar a la mayoría de los alumnos, incluida Jasmett.

—Lo siento profesor—se disculpó, excesivamente apenada.

—Como iba diciendo…—continuó, olvidando el reciente altercado. —Los grupos ya están formados, para los que no presenciaron las anteriores clases, les anuncio que así serán el resto del año—le dio una mirada prolongada a la alumna rebelde de la clase. — ¡Que comience el juego!

El partido estuvo realmente entretenido. No solo tenía que preocuparme por ganar, sino que también debía salvar a Jasmett de todos los balones que se dirigían hacia su cuerpo. Parecía ser un imán para los pelotazos, por lo que eso requirió de gran parte de mi esfuerzo.

Al terminar la clase, busqué mi mochila en el vestuario y me fui apresurado. Quería evitar la tentación de hablarle a Jasmett, y eso lo lograría saliendo de allí lo mas rápido posible.

— ¡Max! —la voz fatigada de Jasmett me llamó a mi espalda.

¿Era la primera vez que se dirigía a mi por mi nombre? Sonaba extraño, incluso suave. Me giré lentamente, observando cómo corría hacía mí de forma dificultosa. Mi parte caballerosa me gritaba que acortara la distancia que nos separaba, para evitarle cualquier esfuerzo. Pero la voz de Candy en mi subconsciente me ordenaba a chillidos que me quedara anclado al suelo.

—Gracias—me dijo cuando se detuvo frente a mí. —Por lo que hiciste en la clase—me explicó luego de recuperar el aire.

—De nada—le dije sin perder mi característica cordialidad, pero sorprendiéndome a mi mismo con mi sequedad.

Me giré para encaminarme a mi auto sin poder contener una sonrisa triunfal. Lo había logrado. El primer día de indiferencia había sido una victoria para mí, había logrado que me dirigiera unas cuantas palabras, y de agradecimiento. No era poca cosa viniendo de Jasmett Cullen.

* * *

 **Sí, como ven, he vuelto! Les dejó un capitulo mas de la perspectiva de Max, ojalá lo aprecien. Dentro de poco actualizaré Vorágine.**


End file.
